Sisters through Time
by SugerGPup-chan
Summary: In Makai, it's kill or be killed. Kitsune and ookami are ment to despise each other, but what were to happen if two young girls adopt the other as her sister? Surely they can live together in happiness - doing what they love to do, steal. YoukoXOC/KuroXOC
1. The Beginning

**Kuro: ***enters room, stares in shock as I post this* What the hell are you doing?!  
**Me:** *epic sigh* I've decided to post this. Even if chapter one isn't finished - I'll make this the prequel, so to speak, and a squeal after... certain events.  
**Youko:** *looks at me from my bed* Besides, didn't you want to post this LONG~ ago, for FoxGirl's birthday?  
**Me:** *nods* Hai. I've come to the conclusion to just frig it and post this.  
**Kuro:** ^^; And she means that in the most loving way possible, FoxGirl. After you posted yours on quizilla she felt bad that hers wasn't up and near finished, so she finished up a scene and posted it today! 'Sides, you, like long chapters, right? Well this bad thing *points to screen* is 27 pages long!  
**Youko:** OOOOoooo~!!!!!  
**Me:** You guys are a weirdos! One minute you're all cold and bastard-like, the next you're flirting and being players!  
**Both:** *wraps their arms around my shoulders*  
**Youko:** We can't help it, Pup-chan. You and FoxGirl are just so beautiful!  
**Kuro:** *twirls a strand of my hair with his finger* Here's the Key if you ningens get lost and confused about the timing of this chapter, and possible future ones.

**Key:  
**'...' = is in a separate paragraph that means it's a tiny time jump, with the same POV/people.  
'!!!!!!!!!!' = same day, different POV  
When that LONG line goes across the screen that it is either a MASSIVE or small time jump.

_blah, blah, blah_ = thinking  
_'blah, blah, blah' _= telepath talk  
"blah, blah, blah" = talking  
**_blah, blah, blah_** = animal instinct, beast

Happy (late) Birthday, Onee-chan!!!! \^0^/ I hope you like it~!!! I shall gladly await your (and everyone else's ^_~) review!

**Ch. 1: New Beginning**

Pale eyelids flinched as the bright, unwanted sun shone through the clouds. A nimble arm went across them and the small body turned away from the window. The little girl groaned in irritation, wanting the dark skies to come back. From the right corner of the square room she heard something flap and the wooden floors creak under amount of weight. Just above the thick covers her large canine ears wiggled. They wiggled again as she heard the snickers.  
"The predators slowly sneak up on their unexpecting prey…." A boy's voice sounded. Various giggles followed.  
"Attack!!!" the small pup yelped as multiple ookami tackled her. A large pair of arms scooped her up, after they shooed away the other pups. Mika squealed as she flew around the nearly bare room.  
"Mika's awake now!!!!" Taro shouted.  
"Yay!! Mika-chan's awake!!! Mika-chan's awake!!!" little children chorused. Taro placed Mika on his shoulder; her long, shiny black mane went down past HIS rear. He chuckled hearing her groan.  
"That's wonderful, Taro!" Mika's mother's voice came from the kitchen.  
"Why's is everyone so mean…." Mika whined rubbing underneath her bright brown eyes. Taro walked out of her room and into the kitchen.  
"We just want you awake, Mika-chan!" barked a brown pup, Haya.  
Taro placed the sleepy pup in front of a large, dead deer demon. He transformed into his large, five tailed, gray wolf form. Instantly he began to eat it, as did the others. Mika yawned gazing down at her breakfast, her hair pooled around her. She shook her head - ridding herself of the grogginess - and transformed into her small, single tailed, black puppy form.  
The large pack of ookami tore at the carcass; blood stained around their lips and fangs. Their eyes dulled until the pupil disappeared. Snarls and snapping jaws echoed out to the outside world.

...

Mika watched as her cousins, uncles, and aunts played in the warm sunlight. Her ears drooped and she let out a high pitched whine. The others didn't stop the play.  
"Mika, don't make sounds like that." Her mother, Gin, ordered from the corner of the room.  
"But, Mama…."  
"Mika, that's enough!" the small child didn't respond with words, but sank back into the dark red cushion. The sounds of joy filtered into the cold, lonely room. Taro came bouncing in; with Haya, Jiro, and Fujita on his back. Several others her cousins, aunts, and uncles came trotting in.  
"Aunt Gin, is it okay if Mika-chan came out to play?" her cousin, Kaiya, asked with a tilt of the head.  
"Play, play!!!" the younger pups shouted. With pleading eyes Mika gazed at her mother's tense form. Gin looked over her shoulder, her silver tresses slid off her shoulder and her right hazel became visible.  
"If anything happens to her you'll pay…." The pups cowered underneath their mothers and fathers, seeing the specks of red in her eyes and her fangs enlarge. Mika's ears perked up and her tail wagged. She quickly jumped out of her seat and hugged Gin's legs.  
"Arigatou, Mama!!" Mika nuzzled her calves. Letting go of Gin's legs Mika transformed into her Spirit animal form. Mika nuzzled Kaiya, her tail wagged with glee. Kaiya nuzzled back with just as much affection.  
Gin sighed as she watched the pack leave the room. Her sister, Kin, stayed behind. In a golden mist she transformed into her humanoid self. Her dark, dull blonde hair fell down just past her shoulders, her tail was the same in color but fell down to her mid calf, and both of her ears stood on top of her head. Her golden eyes glared at her younger sister.  
"You can't protect her forever, Gin." Her voice was alto, deep.  
"I know…, but I can try."

...

"It's so… so… BIG!!!" Mika's brown orbs lit up with joy. A few of her male cousins snickered, unknown to her and the other pups. Their fathers and mothers snapped at them for their thoughts.  
Taro walked up to Mika and gently nudged her. "Well we're not just gonna stand here and stare; let's go!!" he suddenly bolted down the side of the hill. Mika tore her gaze away from the treetops and ran alongside her pack. The sensitive pads of her feet sent jolts of protest, not use to the terrain, but she ignored it.

The trees went by in a green and brown blur. Never before in her entire life did Mika felt so free. The wind through her fur, the grass under her paws, the smells, and the sounds were all so new to her.  
Taro suddenly stopped, raised his head, and sniffed the air. Everyone else did the same, Mika included. She didn't smell anything. Her aunts and uncles and older cousins circled around her and the other pups, their fangs were bared and their growls shook the ground. Mika whimpered; not liking the feeling in the air. Her younger cousins huddled around her, whimpering just a much.  
"Taro, Ringo, Kaiya, …" her Uncle Takai named more of her cousins. "Take the pups and go." Taro picked Mika around her belly; the others went on top of their older brothers' and sisters' backs.  
She gritted her fangs as Taro sprinted through the dense forest. Panic was in his, and the others', scents; making all the pups whimper even more. Taro jerked to a stop and rumbled deep in his throat, the others growled along with him. Slowly and gently he placed Mika on the ground and stepped over her protectively. His fur bristled and his hackles raised.  
Far behind her Mika could hear the sounds of battle.  
With frightened eyes Mika looked at the humans that struck fear into their hearts.  
"Well this is GREAT!!!" shouted one detective. "First we kill those kitsunes and now these ookami!" she giggled with glee.  
"Calm down, Akako." The 'alpha' ordered. Though his voice was cool he had a twisted grin plastered on his lips. Mika's ears pinned down against her head.  
"A bunch of ookami," the man to the right twirled a sword. "That are gonna die like a bunch of inu."  
Taro snapped and, in a silver mist, he transformed into his humanoid self: dark shaggy brown hair that fell to his shoulders, tanned skin, golden eyes, a long matching tail, and two proud wolf ears. He drew out his dagger and lunged for the leader.  
Her other cousins follow after him.  
"TARO!!!" Mika screeched smelling his blood.  
Her favorite cousin looked over his shoulder, pitifully grinning, and ordered her and the rest of the pups to run. She instinctively did so. The adrenalin in her blood stream doubled, if not tripled, her speed.

"Got cha'!!!"  
Mika yelped, as someone picked her up the scruff of her neck. She scrambled to get free.  
"What should we do with this one?" the same male asked.  
"I don't care, all the fighting is happening without us…." A different, more mellow voice sounded.  
"'Kay."  
Mika let out an eerie howl, almost like a scream; feeling something ominous next to her temple.

...

Thunder boomed; it fully woke up a silver kitsune pup. A drop of rain water slid off a leaf and onto her head. She bolted right up and rubbed her paw on it.  
"Nah~!!! I love rain as much as the next gal, but this is crazy!" through the small shelter of a bush, she looked out to the sloping hills. "This rain just came outta nowhere!" the hills were a dark green but faded into black. Even the full moon, and stars, failed to shine through the thick clouds.  
Kam, formally known as Kamine, sighed and laid back down. Her tiny Spirit animal fox muzzle went under her bushy tail, trying to keep warm. The occasional drops of water plopped on her small body. "It is relaxing though…." Kam closed her dark blue-green eyes and focused on the sounds.  
A shiver went down her spine at the sound of the howling winds. Slowly she raised her head, her sliver black-tipped ears stood alert. They wiggled again at the sound. Kam's eyes widen with realization. Those weren't the winds; those were… those were… she didn't know. She attempted to sniff the air but only got drops of water down her nostrils. Curious as any other young kitsune, she went out of the little bush and ventured toward the extinguished forest.

She shook her snow white fur, again, and continued onward. Kam lowered her head and squinted her eyes. The trees around her were scorched, fallen over, and some had bodies pinned to them. Seeing the uniforms on the bodies made a shiver go down her spine. The sudden flashbacks had her shaking her head in nanoseconds. In spite of THEM she continued onward, feeling something tug at her heart strings.  
Something cracked, and made something else fly away. It was a chain reaction, everything went haywire. Fear wrapped its icy cold and she sprinted forward.

AYYY!!!!  
She rammed into something larger than her. She ran toward a tree's trunk and hid behind it. Kam boldly peeked around it, her ears wiggled at the sound of a weak whimper. The other demon slowly raised its head, looked around, and placed its head down on the paws.  
Kam blinked and cautiously crept toward the animal. She was in a mere inch of the creature and she gently nudged it.  
Her body tensed as it moves. She began to back away from it, only she slipped a slick patch of grass. Quickly she bounced back up, her belly covered in mud, and stood up as tall as she could and puffed out her chest. She tried to appear as large, scary as possible.  
The creature looked up at Kam; her heart begins to pound against her ribcage. Her limbs went stiff as the creature's eyes met hers. They were a chestnut brown color; they kind squirrels and chipmunks eat. They were filled with such fear and remorse that Kam slowly began to relax.  
She could see that the ears were similar to her own, only they were pinned flat against its head. Her dark orbs go over to the animal's tail; it was too bushy to belong to any cat or rodent. Kam's ears perked up at the sound of whimpering. She tilted her head at it- her.  
"Y-You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" she spoke in the langue canines did.  
Kam's ears wiggled in confusion. "No…," she cocked her head to the side. "I won't. Besides I think your kind would hurt me." She now knew that the creature was an ookami, wolf demon.  
Kam lightly shook her body, it being weighed down by the rain. The ookami pup, three hundred years Kam's junior, only trembled from the cold. Her tiny, pearl white fangs began to chatter. Kam's ears perked up. She took one step forward, oddly concerned for the wolf pup. "What's your name? Mine's Kamine." She smiled the best she could in her animal form.  
"M-M-Mika…."  
"Where's your family, Mika." With cautioned steps, Kam walked closer toward Mika. The pup gave no verbal response; she whined and hid her face, with her paw. Mika's trembling increased, but after a few seconds they decreased.  
"Hey!!" Kam barked. She hastily pranced up to the larger canine. Placing both paws on Mika's limp body, Kam pushed. "Hey, wake up!!" she barked again. She tried nipping on the ear, remembering how unpleasant that was when she was younger.  
Nothing.  
Dropping back down on all fours, Kam gazed out at the darkness of the forest. Her ears shot up at the sight of a small hole. After she shook her body again, she bit down on Mika's neck and dragged her toward the shelter. Kam's dark blue-green irises were lit with a determined fire.

* * *

Mika's tail swished along the dirt floor, leaving a fan shape. Her chestnut eyes stared emptily at the sleeping kitsune, fox demon. Mika let out a sigh and got up. She walked toward the mouth of the cave and sat down. She emptily watched the outside world. The trees towered high above with the birds' nest. The air smelled clean, not a whiff of burning flesh or a chance of bad weather.  
Mika let out a whine and looked over her shoulder. Kam still slept. Mika peeled her muzzle open and whined, "Kamine-chan…."  
Nothing.  
Mika stalked up the sleeping fluff ball, and poked her with her muzzle. Kam stirred, but nothing else. Mika noticed that Kam's leg and arm muscles were twitching.  
_Is she chasing something? _Mika thought. Her tail twitched in annoyance. A spark of light flashed through her eyes; she had an idea. She began to circle the small kitsune, studying. She stopped in back of her. Mika bended her upper half, her rear in the air, her tail was wagging. A wolfish grin went across her lips.  
She spoke in a whisper at. "Time to wake UP!!!!!" the pup jumped onto the, now awake, kitsune into human looking self.  
"GAH!!!" Kam wrestled to get free.  
"Morning, Kamine-chan~!!!!!" the humanoid Mika snuggled with a struggling kit.  
"Mika, lemme go!!! I can't- I can't-" Kam placed her front paws on Mika's arms and wiggled her way out. "Breathe…." She sighed.  
Mika stuck the tip of her tongue. "Gomen nasai…."  
Kam shook herself. Coming to a stop she transformed into her humanoid self. Mika's black tail thumped on the dirt ground at the sight. Kamine skin was a healthy and a beautiful light tan. On her tanned skin were two red strips on both cheeks and a purple diamond mark with blue in the center of her forehead. She rubbed underneath her dark blue-green eyes, ridding them of the sleepiness. The tips of her sky blue/silver-ish hair pooled around her bum. Her fox ears were white with black tips, her tail matched.  
"I hope you got a good reason of waking me up, Mika-chan…." Kam let out a squeaky yawn.  
"I have a completely good reason!!" Mika's tail wagging increased. A large grin revealed her pearly white fangs.  
"And…?" Kam said after a long pause.  
"I was bored!" Mika saw no wrong in waking Kam too early. Well… early in her sister's terms. Yes, sister. Mika didn't worry that she was an ookami, wolf demon, and Kam was a kitsune, fox demon.  
Kam fell over with a loud thud. "You were bored!?" she yelled. Mika laughed nervously and scratched underneath her left eye.  
"Hai…. So what were dreaming about?" Mika scrambled toward Kam. The kitsune slowly sat up and sighed.  
"I was dreaming about- catching a rabbit." Mika tilted her head at Kam's pause. "And I was so~ close, too!"  
"I'm sorry." Mika's ears drooped down, her eyes filled with tears.  
Kam gave a gentle smile and gingerly placed her hand on Mika's head. "It's okay, Mika-chan. I'm kinda glad you did."  
"Really!" Mika's voice squeaked as her ears perked up.  
"Yup! 'Sides me talking, and dreaming, about rabbits made me hungry…." Kam placed a cool hand on her tummy.  
"Me, too." Mika mimicked Kam's actions.  
"Wanna go hunting?"  
Mika's ears wiggled at the word 'hunt'. "JA~!!!" she squealed. Kam laughed at Mika's enthusiasm.  
"Okay, let's go. But be careful; we don't want other demons to know that we're in this form." She displayed her form.  
"Right." Mika whispered.

The two stealthily walked out of the cave, they called home for four hundred and fifty years. Mika's ears twisted in every direction and they wiggled at every sound. Kam sniffed the air and her eyes went from left to right to up to left and back again. They were surveying the area, watching and listening and hearing for anyone stronger than them.  
Kam gently tapped Mika's shoulder. Kam made a few hand gestures and Mika nodded. They were going to separate and contact each other once they caught something, so long as they stayed within each other by a seven mile radius.  
Kam went left and Mika went right.

The tiny kitsune was sure not to step on any leaves, twigs, or anything else that might give away her presents. With a delicate sniff she took in the air around her. Her ears and tail twitched with disgust and annoyance. There were demons about, but they were neko. She shakes her head and goes into a different direction, not liking their taste at all.  
Her tail swished with her careful steps. She sniffed air again and smiled. There was a rabbit. Perfect. With the steps of a predator she stalked up the unexpecting ball of white fluff. Slowly she crouched down on all fours and crept up to it.  
A scream suddenly ripped through the air, startling the rabbit away. Kam's eyes widened and she took off toward the scream. _Mika-chan's in trouble!!_ Her thoughts yelled.  
The leaves jumped up and flower petals were ripped away as Kam sprinted through them. Adrenalin rushed through her veins, her panting came out in huffs, and ice began to from up to her wrists from her finger nails.  
Another scream from Mika.  
Kam pushed herself harder.

...

"I never eat my vegetables, so why are they trying to eat me!!?" The young ookami wailed. She fought against the green bindings. She tugged her legs and raised her belly and attempted to bite off the ones around her wrists. Her mouth began to redden with blood, from the thorns on them.  
"Onee-chan!!!" she screamed in agonizing pain. The vines slowly crept up arms, legs, and tummy all the way up to her throat. "Onee--!!!!" she screamed again only to gag near the end. Tears ran across her temples, slowly her wind pipe began to close.  
A freezing rush swept across her tiny body. Quickly she took in the fresh air with wide, wet eyes. Mika looked up at Kam.  
"Kam-chan!" Mika sat up and wrapped her arms around her neck. Kam responded by gingerly wrapping her arms around Mika. Slowly the kitsune put Mika behind her and growled at the forest. Slowly the ookami looked around and placed her back against Kam's.  
She used her strong sense of smell to sniff out the bastard.  
'_Can you find them, Mika-chan?' _Kam's voice rang in Mika's mind.  
She took another whiff of the air. _'Kinda – they're everywhere.'  
_'_They?'  
_'_Hai, they're both boys. But one is a kitsune and the other is a koumori.' _Her faced scrunched up the slightest bit; not liking the smell of male kitsune. A low rumble left her pale throat.  
Kam's ears wiggled and her eyes scanned the surrounding forest. She gingerly sniffed the air. Mika was right. Ice crept up along her arms, until it was just beneath her elbows. Mika brought up her right arm. Dark as black ink, dark shadows fall from her palm and form a whip. Both younger girls looked down at the red roses. Mika sniffed air around one.  
_Youki? _Slowly she gazed toward the trees.  
Kam closed her eyes and tried to listen for anything. _Where are they? _she thought. In her peripheral version she saw one flower slightly move. A burst of pink… sparkles shot out of it.  
"What the hell…?" she whispered.  
Kam and Mika felt a slight pressure in the crook of their necks. Everything went black.

* * *

Kam's ears wiggled at the close sound of whimper. She groaned in discomfort. The floor was cold, hard, and wet.  
"Kam-chan…?" Mika whispered. She crawled over to her and whimpered again. Mika gingerly pushed Kam's shoulders. "Kam-chan, please wake up…!"  
Kamine's eyes fluttered open. She was met with a black ceiling, but soon after Mika's head popped into her line of vision.  
"Onee-chan?!" she whispered. Kam raised her hand and brushed away the tears that were streaming down Mika's pale cheeks. Slowly she sat up and crossed her legs. Gently she brought Mika into an embrace. The tiny pup frighteningly sat in her lap, whimpering. Kam placed a comforting hand on the back of Mika's head and looked around. They were in some sort of jail cell. Everything was dark, cold, and wet. It smelled really bad, too. In the far corner of the room there were skeletons chained a wall. One was still decomposing. The hairs on her arms stood on end.

She wrapped her other arm around Mika's waist. Mika instantly wrapped her arms around Kam. Her entire form began to shake. Kam's grip tightened. Her ears wiggled at the screech of an opening door. Light bathed the hallway's dirt floor, and part of the other cells. They both heard confident footsteps; Kam peeled her lips back, smelling the same scents from before. But there was another, different one with them. She gazed down to their shadows. Two shorts ones were surrounding a much larger one, a kitsune by the looks of it.  
She growled once they were in front of their cell; her ice began to creep up the walls, ceiling, and floor all the way to the door. She could only see half of their faces.  
The oldest had a large, buff body covered in a light tan. His hair was dark brown, nearly black, that ran down to his chin. His thick brows were knit together; showing his madden state. A smirk tugged at the lit side of his lips.  
"Well done, you two." Kam saw his massive hands ruffle the other two smaller beings. "There's potential for the kitsune… the ookami not so much." He got a disgusted look in his violet eye.  
Kam's hold around Mika tightened and a growl started to come to life. The three demons' head cocked to the side. The old kitsune chuckled, followed by the young kitsune and koumori, the three turned and left. Kam saw the light diminish and they were left in darkness. Mika's trembling slowly came to a stop. She unwrapped her arms and wiped her tears.  
"Are you alright, Mika-chan?" Kam whispered. Mika whimpered, but nodded her head nonetheless.  
"Hai…." Her voice was weak. Kam began to rub soothing circles on her back and scratch her scalp. Mika's tail thumped on the ground, enjoying the sensation. Kam began to mull over ways to escape. She could hear other demons boasting on what things they caught, people they killed, and taken.  
The man's words echoed throughout her mind. Kam stopped scratching Mika's head and gently laid hers on top. _I'm not gonna leave her. Not now – not ever.  
_"Mika-chan," Kam whispered. Mika's ears wiggled and she looked up. "Do you think you could use your shadow powers?"  
Mika's ears drooped and whine escaped her. "I can… but we won't get really far, and I'll be dead asleep afterward…."  
"Don't worry, I'll carry you." Kam gave Mika a sweet smile.  
Mika slowly nodded. "'Kay…." Mika closed her brown eyes and concentrated.

Kam looked around as black seeped through her ice. The dark inky shadows strongly resembled hands with grabby fingers. Her grip tightened around Mika's shaking form. The hands were as slow as molasses, though the fingers were jittery. One grabbed onto her calf. It was as cold as her ice, if not colder. Her head snapped from left to right and back again. The hands were getting closer!!  
They both traveled through Kam's portal before, but her physical and spirit energy was still spent.  
One hand ventured over her left eye. An arm wrapped her neck. Numerous hands gripped onto their bodies. Mika shook harder; the hands grabbed onto her. Kam and Mika were surrounded by darkness.  
Kam could feel cold, nearly bone freezing air rush through her. She screwed her eyes shut and bent her ears back; not liking the sights and sounds that passed them. Black nothingness, the moans of death whizzed past them. The low moans slowly turned into soft, jumbled whispers. Sweat began to form on her silver brow, she clenched her jaw shut. Those whispers, those whispers spoke to her. Telling her of what she had done, those many years ago, before she met Mika.  
_Is this what happens every time? _Kam failed to notice the coldness and whispers before. _Is it because of Mika's state? _She gazed down at her younger sister. Mika was trembling and covered in a cold sweat. Her ears were back and her eyes were screwed shut.  
"Mika-chan?" Kam's voice echoed. "Mika-chan, stop!"  
The cold breeze pushed back Kam's hair. Their speed increased. They were getting closer to Mika's destination. Kam's grip tightened around Mika.

Kam gasped at the sudden blast of warm air. She panted heavily, her eyes bugged out. She still shook when she looked over her shoulder. They were far away, but not enough to her liking. With a grunt she lifted herself and Mika up. Kam placed the sleeping pup on her back and ran.

* * *

Kamine ran on and on and on, for days, all the while creating fox trails. She didn't stop for anything. Her tiny body screamed for her to do so, but she didn't listen.  
_Protect. _She ordered herself. _I must protect Mika-chan!  
_The surrounding forest went by as a blur. It got denser and denser, darker and darker, quieter and quieter. Branches whipped at Kam's tanned face, creating tiny scraps. Her breathing was raspy. She didn't drink in days, possibly in five. Kam didn't notice a good sized rock; she tripped. Mika flew off of her back and tumbled away.  
"Mika-chan!" Kam scrambled toward her. "Mika!" she turned her onto her back and lightly shook her. Mika groaned and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Onee-chan…?" Mika blinked the haziness away. She grinned up at Kam. "Hi, Kam-chan!"  
Kam let out a sigh of relief. She moved out of the way as Mika hoisted herself up, in a sitting position. Kam began to look Mika over; checking for any wounds. "Are you alright?"  
"Yup, yup!" Mika nodded and her tail wagged with glee. Mika jumped up but slipped on wet grass. "Oof!" she rubbed her tail. "I landed on my tail!"  
Kam lightly chuckled and got up more carefully. She held out her hand toward her little sister. Mika gladly took it, though more cautious getting up.

Both of their canine ears wiggled at the distant sound of a roaring sound.  
"What is that, Kam-chan?" Mika squeezed Kam's hand.  
"It sounds like a waterfall…." She began to walk toward the loud sound, Mika didn't let go.  
Kam and Mika lightly sniffed the air as they got closer and closer to the sound. The older of the two pushed back some large bushes. Both of them gasped in awe at the sight.  
Towering trees and large, circular bushes were closely packed together; hiding the beautiful lake and waterfall. Fireflies and the quarter moon above dully lit the area. The bugs flew around the two, possibly welcoming them to the secretive place, and above the dark blue water. A medium sized waterfall was in the back of the lake, near the center, with much smaller trickles of water beside the main falling water. Large, bulky, rocks surrounded the back half of the lake; which gave the swimmer some form privacy.  
Finally at ease Mika walked toward the lake.  
"Mika-chan!" Kam harshly whispered. She reached out, but just missed Mika. The pup went to the lake's edge and stuck her tiny hand in it. She quickly brought it up to her chest. "IT'S COLD!!" she shouted. The shiver went to the tip of her tail.  
Kam chuckled and walked up behind her, looking around. Her ears twitched and she sniffed the air. "No one's been here."  
"The bugs sure seem to know about it." Mika's eyes followed one firefly as it flew by her. Kam laughed gingerly at Mika's statement. The glowing insects continued to fly around the duo.

"Onee-chan," Mika looked up at Kam. The young kitsune sat cross legged next to Mika.  
"Hm?"  
"Is this our secret place now?"  
Kam thought for a moment. She began to rub her chin. Her tail and ears twitched, in deep thought. "Yup!" her tail wagged.  
"Yay~!!" Mika wrapped her arms around Kam's neck. Kam laughed and hugged Mika back.

* * *

"CANNONBALL~!!!!" A darkly dressed blob plummeted into the warm waters. Kam let a startled yelp and bolted up from her resting place. Mika resurfaced with a delighted expression, but her ears bent back against her skull. "Whoops…. Gomen ne, Kam-chan!"  
Kam wrung out her light sky blue tresses. She had a gentle smile on her lips, which formed into a fanged grin. "It's okay, Imouto-chan. Hahaha! I needed to cool down any way!"  
Mika's wet black hairs stuck to her face as she tilted her head to the left. Her large triangular ears wiggled with curiosity. "Why?" Kam's face fell and her body went rigid. Her large, childish blue-green were bulging out of their sockets. "Onee-chan?" Mika's brown orbs were filled with confusion and concern.  
Why was her big sister acting like this? Will she be okay?  
"Onee-chan?" Mika swam toward the shore line. The waterfall roared loudly behind her.  
Kam quickly shook her head; water drops went everywhere and strains of her hair stuck to her face.  
"Can opener!" Kam sprung off land and dived into the lake. Mika yelped and turned her back. Kam stayed underneath the surface; watching the entire little bubbles rise she had created once she jumped in floating up toward the white sun.  
_They look like diamonds.  
_Her tanned hands clamped over her mouth and nostrils. She quickly swam/bolted up. She threw her head back and gasped for fresh air. Mika blinked at Kam's odd behavior.  
"Are you okay, Kam-chan?" Mika could sense something amiss with her. Kam looked toward Mika with a sheepish grin. She pointed toward the sky; Mika looked up. A floating orb of water was above her. Kam let the blob drop. Mika screwed her eyes shut on instinct. The water washed all over her. Mika lightly growled and slowly lowered her head. Her bright brown eyes playfully glared at Kam.  
"So it's gonna be like that, ne?" Mika raised a brow. She raised her arms above her head and bombed them into the lake. Her arms circled around her and water met a startled Kam. But, no soon after, did Kam fight back. Their laughter rung high above the roar of the waterfall.

Mika stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. She lifted her head up and smelled the atmosphere.  
"Mika-chan?" Kam cocked her head to the side. She mimicked Mika, she couldn't really smell anything. "Do you smell something?"  
"Un," Mika nodded and scrambled out of the pool. She ran into the thick forest.  
"Mika, wait!" Kam followed.  
A rather familiar scent flowed into Mika's nostrils. She sniffed every three seconds; she wanted to know this scent.  
"Mika-chan, stop!" she could hear Kam's harsh voice. Mika stopped at the sudden smell of blood and examined a broken branch. It was dripping with blood. She looked around. Her nose led her to another tree.  
"Mi…Mika-chan, what… are you… doing?" Kam panted.  
"Does anything smell familiar to you, Onee-chan?"  
Kam inhaled the air. She got a strong whiff of bat's blood. Her ears stood alert and her eyes were wide. "This scent--" She began.  
"Is familiar." Mika finished. Both of their ears and tails twitched in annoyance. "But I can't put my claw on who, or what, it is!" she growled.  
_I don't like this scent. _Kam thought. She gazed toward Mika as she sniffed at the blood.  
"Why does this smell seem so familiar?" she growled. Mika continued to follow the scent.  
"Mika, stop!" Kam sprinted toward the young ookami and gripped onto her wrist. Mika let out a light grunt and stared down at the tanned hand. She raised her head up to Kam.  
"We don't know who, or what, it is?" Kam's voice was very harsh, but light.  
"That is exactly why we should check it out!" Mika slipped her hand free and zipped toward the source of the scent.  
"Mika! Grrr!!" Kam began to follow after the little sister. "When I said: 'we don't know.' That doesn't mean we should go and check it out!"

Mika slowed down, sensing the source close by. She ducked under a tree branch and gasped at the sight before her.  
Kam came up from behind her. "What is it, Imouto-chan?" Mika simply pointed to the being. "Oh…." Kam replied with fake sorrow. Mika went to go near the koumori, but stopped at the feeling of Kam's youki spike.  
"Hm, nani?" Mika's ears wiggle in confusion.  
"Leave him alone!"  
Mika thought for a moment and looked to the darkly dressed koumori. Something about him caused a shiver to go down her spine. "… Hai…." She followed Kam back to their cave/house.

!!!!!!!!!!

The sun slowly sank beyond the mountains; painting the skies with purples, oranges, reds, yellows, and bits of pink. Demon mothers gathered their children and headed home. Adult males closed down their shops and headed to wherever.  
A young boy, appearing to be ten to twelve years, hung from a tree. He glared at the dark green mass before him.  
"Damn this thick forest!" he growled lowly.  
"Yo, Youko Kurama! Do ya' sees him?" shouted a lower class demon from below.  
Youko lands on the ground with a gentle thud and slaps his clawed hand over the demon's mouth.  
"Quiet, Taku!" he whispered to the dumb demon. "We don't know who lives here – in this area!" Youko's ears twitched at the sound of something scampering around.  
Taku looked around the forest surrounding them. Both young demons had their guards up. The rest of the search team appeared around them.  
"Where's Kuronue?" asked an orange snake demon.  
"If we knew that we wouldn't be here!!" barks an inu.  
"Hey!" both the snake and dog glared at each other.  
"Enough!!" Youko snapped, detaching his hand from Taku's mouth. His golden eyes glared at every face around him. "As I said before, to Taku, we don't know this land. Therefore we don't know who lives here. Now shut your mouths and look for Kuronue." The group dispatched.

!!!!!!!!!!

Mika's ears twitched at the sound of someone shouting.  
_**Turn around! Run! **_A voice shouted with her mind, Mika ignored it. She poked her head out from behind a tree. The darkly dressed koumori was still there, sleeping. Her tail swished and her ears bent back against her head. _I shouldn't be here without Onee-chan...._ she thought. _But, this guy might need help.  
_Mika cautiously walked to the young demon. Strands of black blew against her, they caressed her skin. Her long mane grew even longer, the hairs on her legs and arms got thicker and extended, and her sclera turned pitch black while her irises stayed the same color. Mika hunched foreword; the black strings enveloped around her.

The threads evaporated into the air. Mika's paws were faint, practically nonexistent as she walked. She lifted her paws over leaves and twigs; fearful that the slightest bit of noise will wake him. She carefully walked in a circle, around him sniffing the air. His scent went through her nose and out of her throat; she nearly gagged at the taste.  
_A lot of alcohol. _Mika stuck out her tongue in disgust. She bravely (or naïvely) walked up to him and sniffed his left bicep. She stepped back a bit and jumped over him and inspected his side. _What did this guy go through? _Mika walked around him again, spotting wounds of all kinds of wounds on his pale body.  
She stopped, tensed, ears stood alert, at the sudden shift the koumori made. He tensed, but soon went slack. Mika let out a light sigh and relaxed her muscles. Despite her better judgment, that little voice in her head, that sounds a lot like Kamine, Mika walked up to him. Her ears were bent back, tail tucked between her legs, and slightly hunched. She could sense his youki.  
_I can't believe this…! He's stronger than Kam-chan!! _Mika thought Kam was the strongest demoness in all of Makai. But, then again, younger beings always look at their role models being the strongest thing in the world.  
She sniffed his breath.  
"AYYYYY!!!!" The koumori's large hand lashed out and grabbed onto her trachea. Mika's paws claw at him, the boy doesn't even flinch. She began to see black circles, of various sizes, with brightly colored rims. She was beginning to black out. With her last breath she howled, "Onee-chan!!"

!!!!!!!!!!

Kam's eyes widen and she shot up to her feet. She ripped out of their home and sprinted toward the woods. Her blue eyes were lit with a fire; she didn't know exactly where Mika was, at the start, but followed her scent.  
Twigs lashed at her skin, leaves were torn from low branches, smaller animals ran away from the enraged kitsune, and Mika's scent flowed all around her.  
_Damn it, why did she leave the den? _Kam asked herself.  
Silver strands exploded around her, transforming her body. Her transformation was similar to Mika's only hers changed her into a silver kitsune with bright blue eyes and red markings around her lips and hips.

Kam's let out a sound that was close to a snarl and a hiss. She could feel her sister's life being taken away. She saw fire raging around her, darkness consuming her soul.  
_**Blood! **_Her beast roared. It began to pull against its chains. _**Protect Mika!  
**_An image of Mika's lifeless body sprawled out on the floor fueled her anger. Something tore out of Kam's tailbone, another tail perhaps?  
Everything, within a twenty mile radius, caught on fire! The lower class demons' screams reached Kam's ears, but she didn't care. So long as Mika was alright.

She sensed a powerful youki and a very familiar one. _I can take him, the kusotare! _Kam leaped over a log and tore into the koumori's shoulder. He roared and ripped Kam off him. She yelped as her tiny body rammed into a massive boulder. She slid down and shook the dizziness away. Involuntarily Kam looked toward Mika. A crack formed on her heart; Mika laid on the ground in her young black wolf pup form.  
Quickly the koumori took the sky, narrowly missing the raging fire. It followed him. No matter how many twists and sharp turns he made he couldn't lose it.  
"Damn it!" he swore and flinched. A whip of fire wrapped around his left calf and dug deep into his skin; setting his slightly bagged pants on fire, as well. He instinctively unbuckled his belts and tore away the pants like cape; it had been the first to catch ablaze.

Mika groaned in discomfort. _Hot…. _She rolled onto her stomach and opened her eyes. She jumped to her feet and barked, "Onee-chan!" Mika saw Kam's markings (on her face and hips) were glowing red and the diamond on her forehead changed to black with a purple dot in the center. For a brief moment Kam's rampage stopped, but she continued trying to burn the koumori.  
Mika quickly transformed back into her normal looking self and sprinted toward the silver kitsune. "Onee-chan, stop!" The flames had no affect on her as she scooped Kam in her arms. She tightened her grip; she wanted nothing more but for Kam to calm down. "Onee-chan, please…." Mika whined. "Please, come back." she buried nose on top of Kam's head.

Kam could feel Mika around her. She could hear her begging. Kam's beast began to relax and inhale Mika's scent (winter, nightfall, carnations, cinnamon, and vanilla). The flames sluggishly began to dissipate.

From above the male let out a relieved sigh; the thread of fire slivered away. The muscles underneath his pale skin relaxed the slightest bit. His large wings beat every so often, blood flowed from his wounds. His indigo eyes glare down at the duo below.  
_He was right… she is strong!_ He thought to himself. His eyes widened as the young ookami pup took off into the thick wounds.  
"Damn!" he swore and readied himself to follow. He flinched and stopped. He stared at the injury on his wing and descended back to the ground. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He isn't gonna like this…."

...

Tears poured from Mika's eyes. _Where do I go? I can't go back to the den!  
_Kam stayed perfectly still in her arms.  
_Onee-chan, what should I do? _

* * *

Kam's eyes fluttered open. Her vision cleared; she saw a 'braided' wooden ceiling. She could feel something laying on top of her. She lifted her right hand and brought it up to her face. She let out a long, agonizing groan.  
"My head…." Her hand slid down her face, no longer having the strength to stay. Kam sniffed the air and got a faint scent of fruit. Slowly and painfully she looked up at the source. She saw a pile of apples, grapes, berries, bananas, pears, and peaches out of the fire's glow.  
Kam's ears perked up at the sudden crash of something.  
"Onee-chan…?" Mika whispered. She dropped the bucket of water and quickly rushed over to her older sister. She scooped her up and brought her to her chest. Kam lightly flinched at the sudden jolt of pain, but said and did nothing. Tears formed in the corners of Mika's eyes as she nuzzled the top of Kam's head. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"  
Mika's tears and strong emotions had an immediate impact reaction on Kam. Her lower lip began to quiver; she bit the inside of it, so she doesn't let out a sob. Her arms shake as they rose up to wrap around Mika's waist.

After their tears subsided the two sisters, of different blood, looked at each other and laughed. Kam's laughter came to a sudden stop and gazed at her smiling sister. Mika had dark circles under her eyes, scraps on her pale face, her black mane lost its shine, and she looked thinner.  
"Imouto-chan," Kam's voice and expression went stern. Mika's ears wiggled and she gazed down at her older sister. "How long have I been out." She wanted to know how long she's been asleep to get a general estimate when Mika stopped taking care of herself.  
"Eight days!" Mika was so proud of herself. Not only did she know how long it's been, but she took such good care of her sister's body while she was out cold.  
"Eight days!" Kam shouted outraged; Mika's ears bent back against her head and her expression went solemn. "Mika-chan, why didn't you take care of yourself!!"  
"I-I-I did…." So long as she was alive, in her eyes, Mika was taking care of herself. "Besides," she lowers her head; her bangs shadow her eyes. "As long as Onee-chan Kamine is fine and well than so am I." Kam could smell Mika's tears, but they refused to fall. "If I didn't take care of you… than… than… you could have…." Mika bit down on her lower lip as the tears fell.  
"Mika-chan…." A sudden pang of pain shot into Kam's heart. Despite her weakened state, Kam sat on her own and brought Mika into her arms. The young pup cried into Kam's chest, wetting her black shirt. Kam's silver hair acted like a curtain around the two as she buried her face in Mika's hair.  
"Gomen ne, Imouto-chan Mika, gomen ne." her soft words were met if loud sobs.

...

The roaring fire had long since turned into a bunch of red hot embers. One cracked and hissed. The storm outside the tree – from what Kam could guess – howled and caused destruction. Kam and Mika laid close beside the dying embers, both underneath the somewhat thick blanket. Kitsune and ookami laid on their sides and close together. Kam's arm was around Mika's (now thin) waist, while the other was laced in her (greasy) hair. Mika didn't wrap her arms around her sister, but kept them in between the two. Their legs were interred twined; both were trying to keep warm.  
Kam lifted her gaze of Mika and glared at the outside. She could barely feel the cold rain brush against her face. Her body shook with a flashback, back to when she and Mika first met. She shook her head; to rid herself of the memory. Only it was replaced by another. One of which she still had her family.

"_Kamine," a deep voice rung throughout the tiny den. "Could you come here for a moment?"  
_"_Hai, Papa." A much smaller version of Kam bounced around a corner and up to her father. She stopped in front her injured dad and gazed up at him. "Papa, what happened?!" she lightly sniffed his bleeding forearm.  
__Masahiro lightly pushed Kam away with his muzzle. "Sit." She did so.  
_"_Kamine, are you aware of the ookami surrounding this area?"  
_"_Oo… kami?" the word was so foreign to young Kam's lips.  
_"_Hai, they look like us only much more massive and travel in a 'pack,' a large family of them. If you ever come across one I want you run as fast as you can."  
_"_As fast as I can!?"  
_"_Hai, and never let your guard down. They WILL try to ambush you – circle around and--"  
_"_Masahiro-kun, stop talking like that you're scaring her!" Kam looked over her shoulder and saw her mother walked in. Ayame stopped and nuzzled her daughter's head. She raised her head and lightly glared at her mate. "There's no need to say such things, especially in such a tone!" she bit the air.  
_"_I'm only trying to protect her." Masahiro told her in a calm tone. His dark red eyes turned back to Kam, who was memorized by the blood streaming down his dark gray fur.  
_"_Kamine!" her head snapped up.  
_"_Hai?" her tail began to twitch; she could sense there was something else to be said.  
_"_There are two you MUST be wary of." Kam lower her head and bent her ears against her head. A whimper was beginning to form. "Be cautious about the alphas; they are stronger and faster than any other member of the pack. If they see you they WILL attack!"  
__Kam's body shook with fright. "Enough!!" Ayame barked. She stepped in front of her protectively. Masahiro sighed and limped back to his room.  
__Kam fell and began to whimper. Her right paw went across her muzzle. Ayame turned around and began to comfort her pup. Her words of comfort went in one ear and out the other. Vicious images flashed across Kam's mind: snapping jaws, blood stained fangs, enormous paws beating against the earth, and yowls of pain.  
_

Kam gasped as she pulled herself from her horrible flashback. She looked down at the sleeping pup; her gaze instantly went soft.  
_How can something so small be so… ferocious? _She asked herself. Her claws gingerly scratched Mika's scalp. She smiled lightly and snuggled into Kam's chest.  
"I promise to always protect you, Mika-chan." Kam whispered. The large black wolf ear twitched at the air blow in it. Kam lightly chuckled at the cuteness, and yawned. It was difficult for her to open her eyes; slowly a weight goes on her eyelids.  
And sleep consumed her.

* * *

A male kitsune, possibly around 1,950 years old, laid sprawled out on his bed. His dark, sheer curtains around his bed acted as a feeble barrier. His silver, canine ears twitched at the sound of heavy footsteps. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh; blowing up his feathery, silver bangs.  
"Kurama, sir?" Youko Kurama opened one eye, showing his ember iris.  
"Nani?"  
"We have news about the Sisters."  
Youko Kurama smirked at the smell of fear on the lower class demon. The plants around the room began to pulse and slither along the cold walls. "And…?" he dragged out.  
"An-And we found out that they…," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um…--"  
"Out with it!!" Kurama barked.  
"And we found out that they stole Ruby Neko!" The young, weak demon fell to his knees and spoke so rapidly that it almost came out in gibberish. His entire body shook with fear.  
"NANI!?!" Kurama bolted up and, involuntarily, his plants attacked the canary demon. Blood seeped, stained on the white carpeting and small yellow feathers flowed on it. Kurama lifted his gaze at the sound of a disappointed sigh. His plants slowly went back to their pot holders.  
"Kuronue?" Kurama raised a brow at his friend. He turned to face him and crossed his legs. One green vine peeled back the curtain, giving a clear view of the koumori. Kuronue walked in the room, stepping over the dead demon, and sat on the plush bed with another sigh. He looked around the room. Though it did have decorations here and there it was still very cold.  
"And after all this time I thought you got better control over your youki." Kuronue's voice was indifferent and alto.  
"Yeah, well, ya' know!" Kurama flopped down on his bed, his arms acted like a pillow. Kuronue looked down at the canary and ran a hand through his hair. He was 'lucky enough' not to have the ability to control any element. Only use weapons to fight, and his large bat wings for flight.  
His dark indigo eyes stare at the pool of blood. "It's gonna leave a stain."  
Kurama let out a laugh. "Now, Kuronue, I know there is a reason why you came here – other than to check on my rug. So, what is it?"  
The koumori let a smirk go across his pale lips and a chuckle escape him. He gently shook his head, at the question he's about to ask. "Why do you despise those Sisters so much?" he turned his head over his shoulder; sensing Kurama's spike in energy.  
Kurama's hackles slowly rose, his ears were pinned back against his head, and his tail twitched in aggravation. "Those bitches' better not cross paths with me!" he began to think of all the possible ways to torture the two women. Kuronue's wings tensed. "They somehow always know what we're going to steal, and take it before we do!"  
Kuronue raised an eyebrow at his long time friend. He bit back the words, 'Is that all?'  
Kurama growled in frustration and ruffled his hair. His glare snapped to Kuronue; he jumped the slightest bit. "Don't you remember what they did?"  
"Ah," the koumori turned his gaze back at the rotting corpse. He folded his hands together and made his visor hide his eyes. "One, or even both, burned down twenty feet of our land. Because of that fire we lost over fifty of our allies."  
_Not to mention she, or they, gave me a scar on my leg. _He bared his fangs at the canary.  
Kurama slowly calmed down. "My point exactly, Kuro! Which is why, when we see them, we must crush them!" his right fist collided into his left hand.

!!!!!!!!!!

Two young demonesses, dressed in dark clothing, walked through an empty, silent forest. The ookami carried a stuffed bag of who-knew-what inside over her shoulder and held a tiny red statue in the sky. The kitsune, who was in the lead, carried two large bags, one over her shoulder and the other tucked underneath her arm.  
"Onee-chan?" Mika asked. The red statue winked down at her; bathing her face in bright red.  
"Un," Kam stepped over a fallen tree. "Watch your step, Mika-chan."  
"Kay." She hopped over it. Mika grunted when the treasures shifted inside the bad. She turned attention back to the relic they recently stole. "What does this thing do anyway? It's so tiny, looks useless to me."  
Kam chuckled. "Heck if I know."  
"Neh!?" Mika's brightening eyes bulged out of their sockets, and her tail went straight out. She was in shock that they stole something, something that Kam had been talking about nonstop and she doesn't even know what it does – if it does anything at all!  
"What do you mean, Kam-chan!?" Mika quickly jogged up to said kitsune.  
She shrugged her shoulders and hummed. "I mean I don't know."  
Mika looked down at the figurine and scrunched up her face. "I hate cats."  
"You and me both." Kam nodded in agreement.

...

Both sisters dropped their bags and collapsed on their large, wood framed, cotton stuffed bed with a sigh. The 'den' had one brown lounge couch with gold metal bordering, two lounge chairs of the same coloring, and a low dark wooden table in the middle. The table had numerous rolled up maps, books, compasses, and snack foods. The seats focused around a large beige brick fireplace. Silver candles stood winding up on either side of the couch and on the end tables, by the bed. Behind the couch was a shelf of various trinkets. The sun flowed through the mouth of the cave, which bathed a section of the black grass.

"Onee-chan…." came the muffled voice of Mika.  
"Hai?"  
Mika moved her head; barely showing one eye through the strays of black hair. "We gotta put them away don't we?" she mentioned toward the three bags.  
Kam let out a tired groan. Her ears and tail twitched in aggravation. Mika lightly giggled, her ears and tail wiggled, at her sister's reaction toward the idea. Lazily the ookami raised herself up and stumbled toward the bags. She flopped down on her bum, avoiding her tail, and untied the nearest one.  
The sun bathed her pale, toned legs and the rays were captured in her black boots. As she took out each jewel it would shine in wondrous colors – filtering the dark room with its color. Kam grunted as she sat cross legged by Mika; she wagged her tail at the sight of her sister. Kam's tanned, toned legs glistened in the light, and her the tips her white tresses sparkled like diamonds.  
The two separated the treasure into four piles: jewels, gold, silver, and things to put on the 'Self of Victory.'  
"Onee-chan, where should I put this?" Mika held up a long golden oval, with the top half dressed in diamonds and sapphires. The lower bit was etched with dancing dragons.  
Kam gently placed three rubies and a pearl necklace down in the jewel pile. She looked up at her sister and cocked her head to the side. Her black tipped ears, and matching tail, wiggled in thought. "Hm…. Open it up." She pointed a slim finger at it.  
Mika's eyes widened and her black ears twitched. "Open it?" Kam nodded her head. "O…kay," She jiggled the top half and slowly pulled it. The dim light made the five and an half inch blade shimmer. Mika squealed in delight. "It's a dagger!! And a really pretty one at that!"  
Kam quickly went to her sister's side and awed at the weapon's shine. "That is DEFENATLY going on the Self!" stars nearly erupted from her deep blue-green eyes. The two sisters' tails wagged. Mika scrambled to her feet, carefully, and placed the sheathed dagger on the self. A wide grin spread across her lips and she chuckled. She skipped back to her sister and the pile of knick-knacks.

The two put what they agreed to put in the piles for hours. On occasion Mika's eyes drifted off toward the little neko on one end table; her face scrunched up at it.  
"Mika-chan," said female's head whipped toward her sister. "No matter how many times you give that thing a dirty look, it'll still be there." A blush dusted across Mika's cheekbones. She scratched her right one, her ears bent back, and laughed nervously.  
"Gomen ne, Onee-chan."  
Kam slowly shakes her head with a smile, not needing the apology.  
"Onee-chan?" Mika turned her gaze back to the figurine.  
Kam stopped arranging the treasures and gazed toward her sister. Her ears wiggled. "Hm?"  
Mika's ears and tail moved around, until her ears pinned back against her head and her tail wrapped around her waist. "Why did we steal that thing?" she points to the statue.  
"Because," Kam said chuckle. "The 'King' wanted it."  
Mika blinked than giggled behind her hand. Her ears and tail wiggled with glee. "You have some serious issues with him, don't you?"  
"You know it!" Laughter rolls out of the mouth of the cave.

* * *

The forest was covered in a thick blanket of shimmering, white snow. Various types and sizes of footprints were in the snow, ruining the perfectness of it. The branches and the treetops looked as if they were caked in cotton balls. The weak branches and bushes bent at the weight of the snowfall. The animals in the forest, and the demons in the village below, their breath came out in huffs of colorless puffs.

Mika inhaled deeply, through her nose, and cough; doubling over. She straightened once the fit ceased and rubbed under her nose. Her slim tail wagged with glee at the sight that was surrounding her. Her fingers curled around her upper lip, she giggled and jumped; her black animal fur coat/cap bounced with each hop. The snow always made her giddy, that year's winter the snow came up just below her knees.  
"Silly Onee-chan," she said stretching her arms high. "And her, always having to sleep in so late! I get to play in the fresh fall first!" Mika's hands flew up to her loud, big mouth and she looked over her shoulder; into the warm cave. Slowly she let go of her mouth and sighed; happy that she didn't waken her sister.  
She giggled and ran into the thick wood.

Mika's bright brown, practically golden, eyes were lit up. Her mouth was burning, burning her lungs and esophagus. The cold wind rushed by her face; reddening her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She stopped abruptly, jumped on a large rock, and howled. Birds flew from their nests and small/lesser animals scampered away at the sudden sound. Mika's chest heaved. The adrenalin was leaving her system.  
The pup squealed, raised her arms high, slimming her curved body, and fell into the powder; a puff of white exploded from her spot. She giggled at the crystals fell on her exposed skin. Mika hummed lightly as they quickly melted. She closed her eyes, but then opened them. Slowly she raised her right hand and examined her claws. They were getting darker, she noted. Before they were a light purple, but now… they were nearing black. Mika gasped and flinched at the sudden pain that shot from both hands, and throughout the rest of her body.  
The jolts were becoming more and more frequently and painful. What could Mika do? She couldn't tell Kam; she would freak!  
_It's probably nothing…. _The ookami sighed and placed her throbbing hands on her belly. Her placid expression twisted in agony and whimpered. She rolled over, on her belly, and took a mouthful of snow; which quickly melted in the hot cavern. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of cloth tearing – her shirt? She opened her mouth, letting the cool water pour.  
Mika slowly rose on her hands and knees; her claws dug deep into the earth. "Onee-chan…." she whimpered. _I can't stay here; Kamine might see me! _Against her better judgment she took off, deeper into the winter woods.

!!!!!!!!!!

Kuronue stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. His wings twitched at the scent. He smelled winter (though it actually belonged to someone), nightfall, carnations, cinnamon, and vanilla.  
"Damn this winter, damn this snow!" one demon complains. From his place on a high rock, Kuronue glared daggers at him.  
"Stop your whining and move forward – you're not a pup!" he barked.  
The demon hunched his shoulders and grumbled, "Yes, sir."  
Kuronue's nose scrunched up in disgust, but he turned his attention back to the wind that blew in his face. He sniffed again. There's salt in the air now. "Kurama!"  
The silver kitsune turned his attention to the koumori. "Nani, Kuronue?"  
"I'm going to go check something out." He jerked his toward the white covered forest. Kurama nodded in understanding. "Arigatou!" Kuronue did a sharp, half bow and took off.

!!!!!!!!!!

Mika was near the secret lake, breathing heavily. She was crouched over by the lake's edge – her claws dug deep into the cold, moist soil. Tears forced themselves out and ran down her pale face; her entire body language screamed with agonizing pain. She let out an excruciating, high pitched whine. "Onee-chan!" though it was high, it was a whisper; Kam couldn't possibly hear her. The tip of her nose touched the slush; her heated breath melted it away.  
Her ears twitched at the sound of snow being crunched under massive amounts of weight. Mika's claws shot another wave of pain; she nearly screamed. She raised her head; she saw a darkly dressed, bulky, blurry form beside her.  
"S-St-Stay back!" she fruitlessly warned.  
The figure came closer; Mika scrambled away, into the bone chilling waters. By the size of its hands that were placed on her shoulders, Mika knew this demon was male. She whined and shut her mouth; the demon pressed something against her lips.  
_Onee-chan!!! _Crystals formed on her dark eyelashes. He tried to make her swallow it by messaging the back of her neck. Mika's arms felt like led as she moved them to his chest.  
"Swallow it – damn it!" his voice was raspy, rough, but covered in velvet. He pressed the vial against her lips again. She whined and struggled against the man. He attempted to open her mouth, her head in the crook of his arm. Mika turned her head; not trusting this male.  
_Onee-chan!!! _she screamed louder. Why? Why wasn't Kamine there?! Couldn't she hear her with her mind reading?!

Mika froze; the man's smooth lips were pressed against hers!  
_What do I do?!  
_She gasped as something moist ran across her lower lip. A hot liquid spilled into her mouth. Her scream was swallowed by the man. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other nestled in the back of her head. Mika's body screamed in agony as she fought against this man; the area around them grew dark – small balls of black fire circled around them.  
She opened her eyes; hot tears ran down her temples. _I have to swallow it, or I'll drown…. _She told herself. Mika did so; the flames poofed way. The liquid ran down her throat and into her system; her body went limp, but was aware of her surroundings. The man placed her down away from the lake and walked away. Mika laid sprawled out on the cold, hard ground.

The skies let small white crystals float down the ground.

"MIKA!!!" The young demoness had very little energy to even wiggle her ears.  
Kam scooped her limp sister in her arms. She shook her; Mika groaned. Mika opened her eyes and gazed up at Kam's concerned eyes; the ookami's eyes watered and tears unwillingly fell from her eyes.  
"Mika-chan…, what's wrong?" Kam's hand was warm against Mika's cheek. She attempted to wipe away the tears.  
Mika let out a whimper. Because they were both from the canine family Kamine understood her.  
"Your claws?" Kamine gently raised one of Mika's hands; her eyes widen in shock. They were complete pitch black, cuticles and all. "How long have they been like this, Mika?"  
Mika let out a whine. Absolute shame etched across her face.  
"Two weeks!? Mika, you should have t--" Kam cut herself off as more tears flowed out of Mika's eyes. "Oh…" she soothed. "There, there. I'm sorry I went off like that," she gently rubbed by Mika's eyes. "But you should have told me sooner, we could have fixed this a lot faster."  
The pup let out a grunt; Kam chuckled at her sisters 'choice of words.' But, the soft laughter was soon killed.  
_What am I suppose to do? _Kam thought to herself. _I don't know the first thing of this stuff – darkness elements, black claws. Is she maturing, coming of age? I have dark _techniques_,_ _not elements. Damn it all!  
_Mika let out a long, painful whine and buried her face within Kam's shirt.  
"Imouto-chan, what's wrong!" in her peripheral vision she saw something glowing. It was Mika's claws. "Damn it!"  
The kitsune suddenly sensed something, more so SOMEONE. Her head snapped up and she snarled at a man, her hackles were raised up. Her arms snaked around Mika's trembling body. "Who are you? What do you want?" Kam demanded to know.  
The man, who was standing far from the two, perched on a tree, said nothing. The hand that was supporting him reached into his cloak's sleeve.  
Kam snarled and barked, "Answer me!" the grip on her sister tightened; not trusting the man. _If anything were to happen to Mika I don't know what I'd do…._ She thought to herself. Kam gasped and quickly caught what the male, unknown demon threw at her – it obstructed her line of vision. She blinked at the old piece of roll up parchment. She quickly pulled it out of her sight and looked around the area; searching for any signs of the demon.  
There were none.

A whimper from Mika snapped Kam back to earth.  
"Nani? What is it?" she maneuvered her in her arms; wanting to be sure that Mika was comfortable. Sweat broke out on her forehead, despite the cold temperature. "Imouto-chan!"

!!!!!!!!!!

Kuronue dropped to the ground and rubbed his arms. "Damn cold air!" he growled. "Making me freeze my wings off!" he shakes his head. In his peripheral vision he sees a trail in the snow. Kuronue crouched down, making his knees pop, and sniffed the snow. "It's the smell from before…." He wondered if he should follow it or not. He took another whiff of the snow; his ears wiggle the slightest bit. A grin pulled at his lips. "Though this is interesting, I'm not in to – weak – ookami that much."  
Kuronue stood up and left.

!!!!!!!!!!

Kam sat beside her sister that night; not knowing what to do, other than making her feel as comfortable as possible.  
"I can't lose you," she whispered. Her warm hands were set upon Mika's cold one, the one that was closest to her. "I just can't. I don't know what I'll do if anything happened to you, and I was at fault."  
Mika moved her lips. Kam didn't notice. She tried again. "Onee-chan…." Mika's voice was scratchy, strained.  
Kam's ears wiggled and stood up straight. "Mika-chan!" she bolted up from her stool; it thudded on the hard ground. Panic etched across her features. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Mika's cheeks gained more color to them and smiled sweetly, though sadness quickly flooded into her eyes and a frown replaced her smile.  
"The parchment…." Mika didn't know why, but something was telling her that there was something important about that thing. Kam blinked in confusion, but looked up at the unrolled paper. Reluctantly, she let go and went toward it. She untied the black string and unraveled it.  
"It's a map…." Kam examined the well-written map. There was something written on the left upper side. "'The old witch will help with your sister's dilemma.' … The old witch, and how did that man know about Mika?" she looked over her shoulder and stared at the sickly pup. Kam began to chew on her lower lip.  
Should she just such a figure? The man could have hurt her even more, before she found her! But… what could she do?  
The paper crinkled in Kam's grasp. "Mika-chan,"  
"Hm?" her ears wiggled at the sound of her name.  
"Are you well enough to travel?"  
Slowly, Mika cracked open her eyes. "'Travel?' I think so…." she grunted as she lifted herself up on her elbows. "Ah!" she fell back to the bed.  
"Careful!" Kam went to her side.  
"My body hurts…." Tears ran down her temples.  
"I know," Kam maneuvered herself to sit behind her crying sister. She wrapped one arm around Mika's shoulders and the other around her abdomen; she began to nuzzle Mika's head. "I know."  
_We have to go – if not Mika will… Mika will. _Despite the fact she was thinking, Kam couldn't bring herself to the fact that if they don't leave in search for the witch Mika will die. "We have to go…." She whispered.  
"Go where?" Kam gently put Mika down on the plush pillows and tucked her in.  
"Rest up, Imouto-chan. I'll pack."  
"Where are we going?" Mika's voice was getting weak; sleep was consuming her.  
Kam brought down a decent sized sac and folded it over her arms. She smiled sweetly; not wanting to alarm her sister. "We're gonna go on a little trip."  
That was enough for Mika; she smiled and fell asleep. Kam filled the bag with bread, cheese, cooked meat, a few sweets, and bananas – hoping they wouldn't rot too soon on their trip. She tied it around her neck, across her chest. Quickly, she grabbed a gourd and dashed to the river. She filled it with cool, fresh water and put the cork in on it; she tied around her waist and ran back to the den. Mika was still asleep.  
"C'mon, Mika-chan." Kam grunted as she put her on her back. The pup whined; not liking the fact of being disturbed, waking up.

* * *

It had been two weeks since they went on their little trip. Mika's condition worsened and Kam became more worried. But, luckily, because of her strength/youki hardly any demons bothered them.  
They were walking through a dark forest, on their way to the village coming up – the village that had the old witch.

Mika trembled at the change in atmosphere. She gripped onto Kam's shoulder, but being careful not to break her skin. Not knowing what her black claws would do. "Onee...-chan...." sweat traveled down Mika's forehead. Her ears were pinned back and she hid her face in the crook of Kam's neck.  
Kam bit her lower lip, not liking to see her sister in pain. She moved her head the slightest bit and gazed at her ookami sister. "Don't worry, Mika-chan, we're almost there." Mika weakly nodded and whimpered. The kitsune turned her face forward and glared that the thinning forest; they were coming up to a town that could possibly help Mika. _Damn it all!_ Kam swore. The grip on her sister's thighs tightened bit. _I hate asking other people for help, but if it makes the pain Mika's feeling to go away than I'll do it!_

Lesser demons cleared the streets as the kitsune walked by. Her glare was powerful and her tail twitched in aggregation. Her ears twisted from side to side at the soft whispers. Kam couldn't waist her time on them when someone special to her was in grave pain.  
Kam carefully walked up the marble steps to the temple. As she continued to ascend Mika's shivering increased greatly. Kam skipped two steps at a time. _Almost... there!_ she told herself. She could just barely make out the silhouette on the thin paper screen.  
She used her foot to slide the door open. Before her was a young looking female in a purple kimono and black obi and short brown hair. The woman held some sort of glowing stone. She was surrounded by floating lit, red candle sticks.  
The woman didn't open her eyes to the glowering demoness as she spoke, "So I see you've finally come." Kam snarled at the woman. Every second lost, was a second that brought Mika to who knows where! "Do not fret, Kitsune. If it is help you seek, then I will surely help you. Your intentions are true - you wish to help the ookami. Correct?" the woman opened her eyes and gazed at Kam from the corner of her eyes. She had black irises. Kam gave a stern nod.  
"Very well," the stone floated away from the old – yet young looking – woman and hovered near the wall in front of her. She walked back a few feet and motioned to the ground where she sat seconds ago. "Place her there."  
Kam hummed and walked to the spot, eyeing the levitating candles.

Very carefully she placed Mika down on the mat. It was then she realized the horrible state Mika was in. Her black bangs clung to her forehead and sides of her face. Her pale face was enflamed and sweaty. Her breathing came out ragged.  
"Well, this is a bother." Kam snapped her head up at the old woman, who was rummaging through a cupboard. She placed darkly coated bottles on a floating table – that must have flown to her – along with sharp, polished objects.  
"What are you gonna do to her?"  
The woman flicks a vile filled with neon green liquid. "A simple procedure; she won't feel a thing."  
Kam rolled her teeth over her lower lip. She wrapped her fingers around Mika's. "You're positive?"  
"Hai." The witch walked over and kneeled down on the other side of Mika. She started to move the utensils and – what Kam guessed – medicine. "You will have to leave."  
"Nani?!" Kam's eyes bulged and her ears stood up. How could she leave her sister, while she's like this?  
"You can't expect me to leave – can you?" Kam glared at the insane woman.  
"You will if you want this to go by quickly."  
The kitsune stared at the woman, than lowered her gaze to Mika. She lowered over her and hugged her lightly. "Everything's going to be okay." She whispered. As she pulled away there was a tug on her hand; she blinked at Mika's tight grip.  
"Onee…-chan…." she whimpered. Tears, yet again, flowed down her half opened eyes. "Don't go, please!" Kam could sense her fear; and gently smiled. She embraced her once more.  
"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

And she was. After hours of waiting outside listening to her sister's whimper as the witch injected something into her system, feeling the dark energy rise up and wander around the room, seeing dark figures along the paper walls, hearing the witch's chants, and then nothing.  
Kam's ears perked up at the sound of a door sliding open. She blinked at the sighing witch. The woman waved her hand and said, "It is done; you may see her." Without a second's thought Kam went into room. The candles were blown out, the air smelled like dank, and there were claw marks in the wood flooring.  
Kam knelt beside Mika and brushed aside some of her bangs. Mika groaned and her head swayed; Kam stopped fixing her bangs. The ookami slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at the kitsune.  
"You are here!" she weakly yelled. A wide grin was on her face.  
For a brief moment Kam saw Mika years back, when she was small pup. Her beaming face, carefree chestnut eyes (not the gold tinted, maturing ones), tail wagging a mile a minute, ears wiggling with glee, and arms wide open for a hug. How is it that, that little pup grew up so fast? It is because she 'knew' that Kam was becoming stronger and didn't want to be left behind? Or is it simply because of nature?  
"Of course I am, silly." Kam laid on her side and ran the back of her fingers on Mika's cool cheek. "You didn't think I'd lie, did you?"  
Mika yawned, than shook her head. "No," she said. She snuggled into her sister's warm body. "I can stay here for a while?" By 'here' she met with Kam, not the creepy old lady's place.  
"Hai," Kam placed her arm over her little sister's side.

Kam listened to Mika's breathing until it evened out, until she fell asleep. "You can come out now." Her voice was dull.  
The woman's footprints weren't even heard. She didn't speak, just stared down at the duo.  
Kam's ears and tail began to twitch and her brows knitted together. "Thank you," she grunted and paused. "For helping my sister."  
"It was nothing," she walked over to the far end of the room and slid open a door. "Cool air would do her some good." She told Kam.  
"What DID you do, Mika-chan?"  
"It's not what I did do, but what I could have done." Kam's head snapped up toward the woman. A murderous glare flooded her eyes.  
The woman moved her hands up and down, wanting the kitsune to calm herself. "Calm down, calm down; I did the procedure. But, that will not work forever."  
"Nani?" Kam's body tensed.  
"You are a nearing three tailed, yes?" the woman arched an eyebrow at her. Kam didn't respond. "Hm…. Interesting. Has it not occurred to you that Mika is 1,500 years old and has yet to start growing her second tail? This was a sign – if she doesn't start training this will come back, and next time you time not be so lucky. She is a darkness elemental and, if you failed to know, their powers over take them. If they do not become stronger or when their 'mad' emotions are too strong – such as anger and fear."  
"She doesn't like fighting." Kam argued.  
"This is Maki, dear." A devilish smirk went on the witch's lips. "You must fight to stay alive, or be killed. You won't be alive forever."  
Kam's hackles raised and a growl rumbled from her throat. Her hair slight bristled, her ears pointed forward, and her tail went rod straight.  
"I only speak of the truth." With that she left the room. Closing the sliding door and walked down the hallway.

Kam quickly calmed herself down; sensing Mika's discomfort, in her sleep. She petted her head in comfort. Kam's hand rose up behind Mika's left ear, and rub the base. Mika lightly giggled, her tail wiggled.  
"I made a promise," Kam whispered. "And I intend to keep it."  
She closed her eyes and sleep soon consumed her.

* * *

"BYE~!!!!!" Mika waved her hand high in the air at the old witch's place, with a happy expression on her face. The witch simply watched them walk up the hill.  
"Thank you~ for your help~!!!!" Mika continued to shout.  
"You seem like your old self, Imouto-chan." Kam happily noted.  
"You bet, Onee-chan! I've never felt better!" Mika punched the air for emphasis. Kam laughed.

...

The witch looked up at the girls that entered the woods, above the hill. She hummed and reentered her 'shrine.' She grabbed the stone she held before and sat down on her mat. The stone began to glow a golden color. The candles sparked to life and rose off the ground. Her eyes began to glow the same color as the stone.  
"They're gone." She said to the darkness around her. But a figure, shrouded in a black cloak, arose from the shadows.  
"She sure did grow up, didn't she?" the man's voice was raspy and low.  
"Yes," the witch said. "And if it weren't for you and your little concoction of yours the pup would be dead." They were talking about Mika. "Then, that would lead to the kitsune's death." Kam.  
"I'm aware of that." his voice grew dark.  
"Ookami and kitsune are sworn enemies in this life, and the next. But those two seem to like defying that logic, don't they?"  
The cloaked man growls at the thought. "I only care about one thing." The witch raised an eyebrow. He gripped a fist full of his hooded cape, over his heart as if to stop a pang of misery. His hand was covered by a black leather glove. "And that's Mika's happiness, even if a damn kitsune creates it."  
The witch simply nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of Kuronue and Youko Kurama, gals! ^^;

**Kuro:** *whines* T^T I feel so left out!  
**Youko:** Please, there was more of a lack of me!  
**Me:** -_-" You guys have such big egos! Besides I promise you guys will show up more and more as the story progresses.  
**Both:** W00T!! ^o^  
**Me:** *rolls eyes, with a smirk* You, guys, are just... oh my gosh! *shakes head*

Well *claps* now that you gals have read "Sisters through Time" why don't you leave a review? ^-^  
**Kuro:** Seriously, leave her a review so she can continue.  
**Youko**: We WANT her to continue! *grins at the notes*


	2. Some Memories are Best Forgotten

***cracks back and knuckles* Okay, I have just possibly broken a record or something. Seriously this chapter is THIRTY-NINE pages! That's something, isn't it?  
Kuro: Damn~! That much?  
Youko: *whistles in amazement*  
Me: My thoughts exactly, boys.**

**Okay, before we get started there is something I must confess - there are new faces and names coming into play that I do not own. As we all know I do NOT own Youko Kurama, Kuronue, and Yomi. Aside from them there are others that I do NOT own: Takashi, Ayame, Makoto, Syon (sadly), Goro, and Kamine. All of these characters belong to the lovely and talented DarkFoxGirl13, who DID give me permission to use them. And helped me in some cases on what they might have done and said. I DO own Mika, Mika's pack, Lord Satoru, the deadly young man mentioned, and the hooded figure.  
Also, FoxGirl, I must apologize ahead of time for actions that will happen later on in this chapter. I know we've spoken of such a thing, but I needed a "plot" for this chapter. Luckily, I think, the chain of events went well. Thus making the actions that will occur believable. Again, I am sorry if it is something you do not entirely like. But please take into consider what I have said about the chain of events. ^^**

**Anyway, I hope all of enjoy this chapter and leave a review for me! ^^  
Here's the Key, incase you forgot somethings:  
**'...' = is in a separate paragraph that means it's a tiny time jump  
'!' = same day, different POV  
When that LONG line goes across the screen that is either a MASSIVE or small time jump

_blah, blah, blah_ = thinking  
_'blah, blah, blah'_ = telepath talk  
"blah, blah, blah" = talking normally  
**_blah, blah, blah_** = animal instinct, Beast

_Happy delaid Birthday, Onee-chan~!_

**Ch. 2: Some Memories are Best Forgotten**

One human year had passed in Maki; barely aging any of the demons. During that short time Kam trained Mika; not wanting anything like THAT to happen to her again. But, not wanting to push her to the brink, Kam took it easy on her. She mainly taught her in the element of water; that being Kam's strongest element. But, Mika needed to hone in all of hers.

Kam watched with an eagle's eye, trying to catch anything wrong with Mika's slow battle movements. The pup was currently training in the shallow end of the lake. She made a ball out of the crystal clear water, it slowly turned black – like it normally had done before – and she whipped it out. This was one of the more difficult tasks.  
"Way to go, Imouto-chan!" Kam applauded from the shoreline. The water whip fell back into the lake as Mika clapped and jumped up and down. Her tail wagged so fast it seemed like she had four tails – her ears simply wiggled with glee.  
"I did it, I did it!" she giggled. Kam jumped behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
"Way to go!"  
"Squee!" she turned around and hugged her sister.  
"I say it's high time you got a treat; you were training since the sun rose." Kam patted Mika's shoulder.  
"Really?" stars exploded from her eyes.  
"Hai," Kam smiled. "How about something sweet?"  
"You bet!" Kam laughed at Mika's enthusiasm.  
"Okay, okay," she said, nodding. "Let's go to the marketplace." Mika let out a whoop and skipped toward the village. Her hyper self never failed to surprise Kam. After the worst possible situation Mika could always put on smile. Such a happy pup.

...

Mika bit into one of her wagashi – she had five sticks of them. She instantly squealed with delight; her ears and tail wiggled with glee. "So good~!" she sung. Kam bit into her pocky stick and giggled at the sweet, chocolate taste. She laughed and nodded in agreement.  
"Onee-chan," Mika looked into her sister's box of sweets. Her bright eyes shone with over excitement.  
"Hai?" Kam said, with a stick of pocky in between her teeth.  
Mika rolled her teeth over her bottom lip. "Can I have one?" a slim finger pointed into the box. Kam smiled at her sister's shyness. She nodded with a content smile on her lips, and offered one of her sweets. She began to eye Mika's.  
"Mika-chan?"  
"Yush?" Mika chewed on a pocky stick, her tail swished.  
"I'm allowed to have one, correct?" she pointed a finger at the wagashi. Mika nodded her head eagerly and shoved the four in Kam's face – she kept the one she ate off of close to her chest.  
"Hai, hai, hai," her long tail was wagging, so rapidly that it looked as if she had five of them.  
"Arigatou, Imouto-chan," Kam took the one on the furthest end. Mika's heart flew at her title. When her pack was alive she was the only one without a brother or a sister. She always watched them rough-house with each other with seldom eyes. What could she have done? Ruin the atmosphere with her greedy needs? No, she loved to see them smile and have fun – especially her older cousin Taro. That young beta always made her join in the fun, despite her thinking. But he couldn't call her 'Imouto-chan' like Kam did.  
"No problem!" she gave Kam a thumbs up and a wink. Kam laughed and began to walk away; Mika followed without being told to do so.

"Where are we going, Onee-chan?" Mika gazed up at her sister, with undeniable cute curiosity and a smile.  
Kam bent down to whisper in Mika's ear, "We have to make plans, ya' know?"  
"Right, right!" Mika nodded.  
Slowly their speed increased to a fast walk, to a jog, to a full on sprint. A trail of dirt was kicked up, left behind them.

...

The full moon shone brightly in the dark velvet sky. The far away white stars winked down at the demons below. The land was silent, almost at peace. Though, in secret, other demons plotted.

The candle light came from the low table; it dully lit the cave. The two females' faces were darkened and, on some features, highlighted. Kam ran a quill over a cream colored parchment. The black ink cut through a drawing of a thick forest and, just beyond that, she drew a large 'X' on top of a European castle. Their eyes shone with a thieves' greed and their smiles were positively demonic.

!

Youko Kurama, Kuronue, Yomi, and a bunch of unimportant demons stalked through a tightly packed forest. There was only one thing on their minds: Get their treasure before the Sisters do. But, what will they do if – or when – they run into them? Surely their three leaders, mostly Youko, would like to torture them.

_There it is, _Youko thought. He and Kuronue were up in a tree; its leaves barley left their silhouettes on their faces. He blinked and focused on the demons below at the castle gates.  
_They're fighting one another, _He noted.  
Their blades clashed and profanities echoed off the barren land. Youko glared; he realized that THEY must be here.  
"Damn!" he harshly whispered. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was these 'Sisters.' For years they have been stealing what he, oh, so desired.  
He quickly recovered himself. He won't let these… these… LOW CLASS demons out do him again!

Youko motioned for the first squad to move forward, which included Kuronue and a few chosen followers. Kuronue, and others that could fly or glide, quickly took to the sky. Youko watched his dear friend fly around the castle and get into the highest tower and waited.

!

Kuronue's feet barely made a sound as he entered the room. He pinched his nose at the over powering scent of blood and decaying, burning bodies. There were swords, daggers, ninja stars – basically anything with a pointed edge – embedded in their bodies. The weapons were surrounded in a black flame.  
The center of the fire was a dark purple and faded into black. It crackled and crawled down from the weapons and onto the men's bodies. It almost looked like it had a mind of its own. An involuntary shutter runs down his spine; having a flashback all those years ago. If what that kitsune did that long time ago with light fire, he imagined what this dark fire could do. Though, Kuronue rather not find out in person.

He looked out the window and gave the single; Yomi's group circled the gates and Youko's went to the grand doors. Kuronue let out a sigh, slowly closing his eyes. Through the scent of decaying bodies in the room he got a whiff of a scent that smelled awfully familiar, and another that smelled like right after it rains. He chose to ignore it.  
Kuronue carefully side stepped across the room; avoiding the fire.

!

Kam had a grin on her face.  
"Way to go, Mika-chan!" she whispered, giving her sister a high five. "Your new technique came in handy!"  
Mika's tail wagged and her ears wiggled. "Arigatou, Onee-chan," she scratched underneath her right eye, with a sheepish look. "It's just something I thought of – I didn't know it would work."  
Kam chuckled. "Either way, it's awesome!"  
The new ability that they were talking about was, what Mika called, 'Shadow Possession.' Thanks to the high, full moon outside the soldiers' shadows stretched and Mika bent the darkness in them. What Mika willed their shadows to do, they did – much to their misfortune. And now that they were inside, where the candles and chandeliers were, Mika could step on a nearby shadow and transport themselves to wherever, but where's the fun in that?  
This was also a sign of her becoming stronger.  
"Thanks, Onee-chan." Mika's cheeks enflamed at the compliment.

They crept along the dully lit halls, their ears twitched at every sound within the castle. They eyed at the large portraits of past rulers. Mika tensed as one ruler's ice blue eyes kept their lock on her and seemed to follow her down the hall – an optical illusion. She stayed close to Kam.  
Once in a while they would encounter other soldiers – they heard the commotion outside the gates – the Sisters attacked with brutal force, and, judging by their outfits, they ran into Youko Kurama's guild.  
"Feh," Kam recalled her ice whip, a flexible hard-cold water. "You'd think they'd be more of a challenge."  
Mika panted by her sister's side, with her tongue rolled out. "I… don't know…, Onee-chan…, they were… kinda hard… to keep… at bay."  
Kam smiled at the ookami's choice of words, and ruffled her black mane. _"__MY_ energetic, playful pup sister _tired_?" She raised a brow at her panting younger sister, a playful smile and amusement danced in her eyes. "From a bunch of girly, weak, armature thieves?"  
She sighed dramatically. "Seems like we need to fuel you with more sugar before we go on heists if your energy has dropped _this_ low." Kam chuckled softly as she teased the young wolf.  
"I like the sound of that!" Mika's tail wagged at the thought of more sugar. The kitsune chuckled at her hyper-ness. She pressed an index finger to her lips; silencing Mika.

After numerous mini fights the Sisters came to a dark hallway that split two ways.  
"Which way do we go?" Mika looked at the different ways. Kam hummed, gazing down the halls. She closed her eyes and focused. All she could see was darkness, but bits of light from candles, and closed doors from both ways. No sign of a treasure room; she couldn't enter any of the rooms. She swore at the thought of leaving her younger sister.  
"Onee-chan," Mika gazed up at her older sister. Her ears wiggled at Kam's cuss.  
Kam let out a sigh and ruffled her hair. "GAH!" her hands slammed down on her mouth. Her echo bounced off the walls.  
Mika's tail wagged at the discovery. "Cool!" she yelled. "ECHO!"  
"Mika-chan," Kam whispered harshly, slamming one of her hands down on Mika's mouth. The ookami squeaked in surprise. "Sh…. We gotta keep quiet." Mika nodded in understanding.  
Kam slowly detached her hand, looking back the way they came.  
"Alright," she whispered. "We're safe."

She walked toward the hall on the left; Mika followed.  
"We're going down this one?" she asked. Not hearing a response, the pup blinked up at her sister. "Onee-chan?"  
"Mika," said ookami straightened up. Kam's tone was laced with concern and seriousness.  
"H-Hai?"  
_I can't believe I'm about to say this. _Kam thought to herself. "We're going to have to split up."  
"Nani?" Mika's eyes widen with fright. What if she runs into trouble? She's only starting to get her second tail!  
"Mika-chan," Kam placed both of her hands on Mika's shoulders; gazing into her goldening eyes. "Don't worry – everything's gonna be alright. As soon as you run into trouble I'll be right by your side." She pulls the frightened pup into a warm embrace. "Besides you're a strong fighter, teach some of these _boys _what we can do!" she pulls away and give her an encouraging wink.  
"O-Okay, Onee-chan." Mika wrung her hands together nervously. Kam brought her into a warm hug.  
"Everything's going to be fine, Mika-chan. Don't worry." She slowly pulls away and smiles down at her sister. "If you're in trouble just go into the shadows, okay?"  
Mika nodded. "H-Hai." She whispered. She never did like the idea of being separated from Kam – her sister.  
"Very good," Kam patted her shoulder. "Now, let's make this quick. Okay?"

Despite her cheery expression it kills her to leave Mika. Kam told her that she'll never leave, many years ago. She promised to protect her. How could she do that if they're in complete different rooms? Kam could just blow something up….  
_That's a tempting thought. _Her mind hummed.

…

Mika's ears were pinned back, her tail was close to her legs, and her hands were folded closely to her chest. Her eyes shone brightly in the dark room. Very light whimpers escaped her from time to time. Her steps were soft and somewhat quick.  
Even though she was a demon, she prayed to find the treasure and leave safely with her sister.

"OI!" a man's voice echoed down the hallway. Mika stopped right where she stood. There were multiple footsteps. She ran, not bothering to hide her presence.  
"This might be the way to the treasure!"  
They're coming!  
"Look up ahead!" Mika could feel their youki spike; a burst of adrenalin filled her veins. There's sudden heat on her back. She twirls to her right; her back collides with the cold stone wall. Her breathing is uneven and rapid. A series of light fireballs zipped past and exploded at force that stopped them.  
_I'm close to the door. _Mika noticed. She rolled her teeth over her lower lip. Her ears twitched at the sound of someone ordering a command. Her left arm lashed upwards, leaving a black streak, a force field of sorts.  
As they were on the offensive, she was on the defensive.

…

Kam quietly walked down the hall. Her steps were confident and quick. Like Mika, she wanted to get out there safely with her sister. Her dark sea-colored eyes were glowing a dark green color. She could see that she's getting closer to the door.

The tiny hairs on her neck stand on end.  
_**Something isn't right. **_Her beast purred. Kam shook it off.  
_I have to find that treasure. Then, I'll go to Mika. _She wrapped her fingers around a cold metal handle. Having not been used in centuries, the door screeched in protest.  
"Damn," she whispered harshly. There was nothing but a single window high up the wall. Kam walked in the circular room searching for something that would possibly lead to a secret room.  
There were none; she swore.

Her head snapped over her shoulder. She quickly jumped into the air; avoiding a lightning bolt. Her body twisted in mid air; avoiding fire blasts. She swung her right hand in front of her, leaving a trail of water behind it.  
Landing on the balls of her feet, she connected her index finger and thumb. She lightly blew; a blizzard flew toward the enemy demons. A few were frozen in their place, others went at her. Water formed in the palm of her hand and slithered in a thick whip around her. It hardened into ice. The remaining of Kurama's guild attacked with their elements and weapons. Kam cracked her whip; destroying the bows and arrows and the incoming katanas. She jumped in the air and twisted her body; avoiding the elements that were helped by hers.

_There are too many of them! _she thought to herself. _But, at least Mika-chan is safe. So long as she's alright, I don't care. _Kam's breathing came out ragged. No matter how many she killed or frozen or crippled they still came. She was strong, but they had numbers. Hurting her.

She landed on the feet, but fell to her right knee. Her whip diminished into water around her. Blood was pouring from her left side, right arm, and there was a wound on her head. She swiped her arms forward, a blast of water shot out of nowhere. The demons collided with the stone wall. The injury on her arm worsened. She quickly froze the demons with thick ice.  
More demons attacked her, and she fought back.  
There was one demon that caught her attention. The demon was a female ookami, with black pixie-like hair and sharp features. Like everyone else she wore a white outfit, but had beige arm bands. The ookami shot a lightning bolt at her. Kam ran out of the way; more demons took their chance.

"Onee-chan!" Everything slowed, than stopped. Mika stood in the threshold holding up a diamond sphere trapped in a golden cage. She had blood stains on her tattered clothes and minor gashes. "I found it!"  
"Mika!" It was only than that she realized the scene before her, the demons turned their attention to the pup. "Run!" everything slowly sped up. The remaining guild members charged up or readied their weapons.  
Mika's eyes widened. "But-"  
"Just go," Kam cut her off. She snapped the lightning ookami in half. She turned back to her, with a gentle smile. "Everything's gonna be okay. Now go!"  
Against her will, she turned around and began to run. As she yelped in surprise, Kam yelled her name.  
Youko Kurama grabbed Mika's biceps. His cold, golden eyes glared down into her frightened ones. Other demons surrounded Kam, who was lashing at them with her whip.  
"GO!" Kam screamed. Before Youko Kurama could do anything Mika's body evaporated in a black mist, heading toward the only window.  
"Stop her!" he ordered. Arrows, daggers, fire, water, lightning, blades of wind, vines trying to grasp her shot up at the mist. It easily made the escape.

"Please be safe." Kam whispered to her.  
Kurama's guild turned their attention to her; Kam closed her eyes and raised her arms in surrender. She knew she was outnumbered.

…

A black mist entered the mouth of a cave. It solidified into Mika. She was on her hands and knees crying. Her right hand held the item she stole. Tears hid in the dark blades of grass. A sob racked through her. She sat back on her legs looking at the caged diamond. Her jaw tightened at her broken reflection, and she chucked it at a wall. It bounced off the dirt wall unharmed.  
Mika crumbled to the ground, her shoulders shook with sobs.  
"Onee-chan!" she cried. "Onee-chan!"  
_**She isn't coming; you left her behind.  
**__She told me to. _Mika sniffled. She slowly crawled over to the fireplace.  
_**What kind of ookami are you? First, it's your father—  
**__I don't even know him!  
__**Still, maybe if you weren't so WEAK he would've stayed.  
**__I was a newborn!  
__**Then, it's your aunts and uncles. Oh! And let's not forget Taro-san!  
**__Shut up…. _A dark fire sparked to life.  
_**It's your fault your family is dead!  
**__Shut up…. _Mika curled up in a ball.  
_**And now you left Kamine for dead!  
**__Shut up….  
__**Who knows what they're going to do to her! It's your fault! All of it!  
**_"SHUT UP!" Mika's hands clamped down over her ears and the fire exploded; wrapping around her and the furniture. Burning everything, but her. It recoiled back; bringing the flames that were on the furniture. Mika covered face; ashamed.

"Onee-chan…. Gomen nasai!"  
That night Mika slept by the fireplace, guilt heavy on her heart, with an ice cold feeling of loneliness wrapped around her. No one was there to tell her that everything would be okay, to wipe away her tears, brush her hair, or to sooth her to sleep.

* * *

Gold irises stared blankly at the rushing water. The cold air bit at her face and arms and whipped her dark hair around. Mika's hands clenched and unclenched. Her tail twitched.  
Kamine was always there to save her, so maybe if Mika put her life at risk Kam would come and rescue her. But her instincts were screaming at her that this was an idiotic idea; don't do it!  
Their 'words' had no affect on her.

Mika hovered her left foot above the cold, rapid water. She let all of her weight off of her right; her body plummeted into the river. Her body screamed at the sudden freezing temperature. Her face scrunched up and her hands flew up to her mouth and nose. The rapid river carried her down.  
Her body began to go limp from the intensity around and filling her.

The water tossed and turned around her; flooding her lungs, burning them. Her limp body twisted and rammed into large rocks. Mika made no move to try and swim to the surface.  
_Onee-chan..._ she thought. An image of her beloved, kitsune sister flashed through her mind's eye. She was smiling and her eyes were filled with joy. _Onee-chan...!_ her thought was more urgent. Mika opened her eyes, her eyes shone with desperation. _You're not... you're not coming.  
_What a childish thought. Thinking that if she put her life at risk Kam would come and save her, again. It was those demon thieves' fault. No. It was her fault for listening to Kam and running.

Her instincts yelled at her to rise to the surface. Mika gazed up at the surface – the night sky, everything, blurred by the rushing water and bubbles. She realized her mistake of doing this; Kamine would want her to live not do something as stupid as this. But Mika's body was so weak and sore that she could not move. She was going to die without getting that last breath of air.

The water's brutal speed slowed down. Mika narrowly missed boulders and fallen trees under the river. _Onee-chan..._ The river brought her flush form to the shore line. Mika didn't move. Her sensitive nose caught whiff of a kitsune, but it wasn't the one she craves for. _Onee...-chan..._ she thoughts were slowing. She was dying, drowning.  
Large hands turn her over to her back.  
"C'mon," the male kitsune said. His fists pound on her stomach three times. Before the male actually did the mouth-to-mouth action Mika coughed up the water. Her large lupine ears wiggled and that was it – she dared not let that male see her eyes.  
"You okay?" his youki was surrounding her, choking her.  
_Maybe if I play dead, he'll go away._ she thought. She held her breath.  
"Oi," he shouted. "Don't do that! You'll die!" he shook her.  
_Why does he care? _Her beast began to snarl and snap its fangs at him. The right corner of her lips twitched. She was tempted to bare her enlarging fangs at him.  
"Careful, little brother." another voice sounded. This one was a kitsune, only HIS youki was much stronger. The shaking stopped. "You're making her angry."  
"Hm?" Mika could only picture the one holding her blink in confusion. He placed her to the ground gingerly, but didn't move. Her ears and tail twitched, showing her annoyance to the men. "Aw~," the first one cooed. "So kawaii!" He thought she was cute? A kitsune thought an ookami was... cute?  
_What a freak. _Mika thought.

Her beast began to fight against its chains – eyes ablaze, fangs enlarging, wanting blood. So much had happened to her in such a short course of time. How long had it been? A week? A month? Two? Everything seemed to slow down for her.  
Now she was with the strange male kitsunes! The White Wolf knew what they would do to her.

A hand – though seemingly comforting – reached out for Mika. Her eyes snapped out, red with specks of gold, and clawed at the weaker kitsune. She snarled and jumped away.  
"Syon!" the stronger one yelled. He ran towards his brother.  
Syon had his hand covering his bleeding face. Strands of his silver hair were becoming tinted red. "I'm alright, Mako." He chuckled at his idiocy. He stared at the growling and soaked ookami. "How foolish of me not to notice how scared you are…." He whispered.  
Mako – formally known as Makoto – glanced at the female through his midnight blue bangs. Her body was rigid and tense and her eyes gave away her fearfulness and fatigue. Her snarling was becoming airy, her hackles were lightening, and her muscles were relaxing. The twin brothers noticed that.

Mika's vision was fading in and out. The two kitsunes were sharp, and then they were blurry. She took a step. Her foot felt as if she was wearing lead shoes. Her beast suddenly collapsed in its cage. Mika's eyes went back to gold, but they quickly rolled back into her head.  
One of the brothers gasped and rushed for her. When she fell into his arms she got a whiff of his scent – airy, fresh and crisp, the ocean with a bit of an earthy background.  
Everything then went dark for the young ookami.

The brothers stared down at the passed out female. She was small, they guessed no older than 1,650 years, at most, maybe a hundred years less. Her thick, black hair fell over Syon's arm to his mid-thigh, and her bangs clung to her child-like face, which was starting to mature. She looked peaceful, however, they both sensed something troubling her, even in her sleep.  
Syon stood up with her safely secured in his arms, "What should we do with her, Nii-san?" he turned to face the older twin with questioning and concerned eyes.  
Mako's violet eyes scanned the surroundings, then he glanced at the river. "She'll most likely be rapped and die if she stays out here."  
"I know that!" Syon snapped, then calmed himself before his yelling wakes her; he sighed and looked westward. "Can't we just drop her off with a wolf pack or something?"  
"Do you wish to fight a pack of wolves just so we don't become dinner?" Makoto dully looked at his brother, then looked down at the pup. "Besides, you know as well as I do that wolves don't usually take outsiders when they're this old into their pack. She'll be killed for sure."

Syon's ears flattened at that. For some strange reason, despite her clawing him, he felt an attachment to the wolf girl. Maybe because when he looked in her eyes, he saw a bit of himself in them: hurt, lost, alone, afraid. His hold on her tightened as he thought on how badly his life had been.

His bangs shaded his eyes as he spoke softly. "We'll take her home, then."

"Sy," Mako used his nickname and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I want to help her, too. But you know the clan will be on edge having an ookami around, even if it is a young one. The best thing to do for her would be to…" But he trailed off when he saw his brother's determination and the mindset he was in.

He sighed mentally and stared down at the girl in his twin's arms. Something drew himself towards her, even if he is supposed to be emotionless, he somehow… cares about her. He could sense her torment and her pain, relating to those feelings himself from all these years of torture and training to become a clan leader by his grandfather. And despite her fear and pain, he saw somewhere deep inside her eyes, she is a happy and carefree ookami. Maybe… she could brighten Syon's and his mother's lives if she finds that side of her again.

"To what, Nii-san?" Syon asked after a period of silence.  
Mako met his eyes with Syon's crimson ones. "To leave her in Mom's and your care." The silver kitsune smiled and Mako gently petted her hair. "Mom always had a way with kids, perhaps the pup will feel more relaxed and safer when there's an older female present. We just can't let anyone else see her on our way in, lest people start to panic."  
"You worry too much, Nii-san. We'll be fine and I'll look after her, keep her outta trouble," Syon grinned wider and started heading back to the village they and they're clan called home, "So, let's head home and tell Mom and Dad! I'm sure they won't mind her staying, especially after we explain what happened."  
"Nn," Makoto nodded once in agreement, following close behind. "Though, you might want to wash off the blood and heal the marks on your face before we get back."  
"Yeah, yeah," he would've waved him off if he wasn't carrying the girl.

A stream of water floated to Syon's face from the river, then covered the side, glowed faintly for a half-a-minute before all the water retreated and fell to the ground, along with the bit of dried blood from his previous wound and silver hair. His wound was now completely gone, without a trace.

"Hey," he looked down at Mika. "I wonder what her name is."  
Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, his stoic face and tone always remaining put, "Mika."  
"Ne?" Syon's white fox ears wiggled, "And how do you– …Ohh, right~ your telepathy. Lucky bastard." He pouts and began to grumble on how it's unfair the older twin got to have darkness as one of his elements and how he can read minds whenever he wants to with it and Syon is stuck with finding things out the old fashioned way.  
Mako refused the urge of rubbing his temple in slight annoyance. He loved his younger brother dearly and respected him – despite what the elders and other clan members do and say – but he could be so childish at times. Though he had to admit, he liked that about him. But still…. _This is going to be a _long_ walk home._

!

Kam's eyelid peeled back – her other one swollen shut. The wounds on her form showed the mistreatment she'd been through – her tanned skin was red with blood, purple and blue with bruises, and swollen from the broken bones inside her.  
She could barely raise her gaze as someone entered the cold, dank cell. The silhouette of the male was rather tall, well-built, long pointed ears, and the ends of long horns on his forehead. Kamine learned his name was Yomi.

The reckless demon glowered at her, grasping the hilt of his sword.  
"I still don't see why you're alive," He growled at her. "You haven't told us anything."  
She let out an airy chuckle. That was all she could do; her binds held her still – bounding her wrists behind her back and ankles together. Otherwise she'd flip him off.  
The sound of a blade being taken out of its sheath rung throughout the basement. The tip of the weapon nicks under her chin. "But you still can. Now, why don't you tell me where that lil' pup went?"  
_**Like I'd ever tell you!**_Her beast roared. The safety of her sister mattered above all else. She knew that Mika was safe.  
"Go fuck yourself." Her voice came out raspy, strained.  
"You bitch!" instead of slashing the sword on her, the tip of his foot collided with her gut. Blood spewed from her mouth as she skidded across the floor. Yomi grabbed a fist full of her stained silver locks and pulled her upward – the sword was replaced by a dagger. He placed it lightly against her neck; a twisted grin was on his lips.  
"Now," despite his whisper; his voice ran past her ringing ears. "You can tell me where that damned ookami is and I won't slit your throat, or don't and die. Your choice."  
Kam was panted from the pain; she lost the ability to hide the pain a long time ago. "You won't… you won't kill me." She grinned at his shocked, enraged expression. "Not without Youko Kurama's consent – and seeing how valuable that necklace is to him – I highly doubt he would want to… to lose the only person that knows where it's at."  
Yomi let go of her and quickly slashed her cheek; sending blood flying between the duo and her falling a ways off. He continued to beat her; wanting the answers out of her so badly, before anyone else.  
"Yomi!" a masculine voice boomed. The young, male demon looked up at the cell's door. Kuronue's indigo blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Yomi could tell his 'partner' wasn't happy with the way he was treating their prisoner.  
"We want her alive! Not beaten half to death!" Kuronue yelled.  
"Tch," Yomi dropped Kam to the floor; a sickening splatter sounded once her body met the floor. "Not my fault she isn't giving us answers! For all we know that damned pup could find out something useful and destroy us all!"  
Kuronue rolled his eyes at Yomi's mindset. The winged demon could tell that she wasn't even old enough to understand that there were more valuable, and equally powerful, treasures inside the vault. So, how could she even know how to operate the Caged Memories of Akiyama?  
"Kurama wants you in the training grounds." Kuronue informed Yomi.  
The horned demon's shoulders tensed and glared at him. His hackles slowly rose – Kam could sense his anger and fear. Yomi grumbled something that she couldn't pick up, because of the ringing in her ears, and left, slamming the door behind him.

Kuronue sighed at how immature Yomi acted. The koumori gazed down at the beaten kitsune. Even though he remembered that she gave him the scar on his leg he knew why; she wanted to protect that wolf pup. As strange as it was – kitsunes and ookami are suppose to be enemies, wanting to kill each other – he felt something he couldn't identify. It didn't warm his chest or any of that crazy feelings, it was just there… bugging him.

"You're not gonna tell us, are you?" he asked. His voice was cool and dead, completely void of any emotions.  
Kam let out a raspy chuckle; blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth. She glared up at him with her better eye. "What do you think, baka?"  
Kuronue resisted hitting her; she being too much of value. If they continued to beat her the more likely she'll keep her mouth shut. He turned on his heel and stepped out of her cell. He shut the cell door while staring at her.  
_She'll never leave here – she'll most likely die of starvation or of an infection if her body stays like this. _He thought as he locked the barred door.  
Patting the key on his hip, he left.

Once she heard the door shut again Kam began to pant, the pain she felt was becoming too much. Though she wouldn't show it to the ones here. She flinched as she rolled onto her back; her broken ribs poked her insides. Her eye stared out at the one, tiny window in her cell.  
Her lips cracked as she smiled at the pleasant memories of her and Mika.  
It hurt to speak, so she thought, _Please be safe._

_

* * *

_

Takashi pinched the bridge of his nose and his ears – which are on the side of his head as oppose to being on top like most kitsunes – twitched every few seconds. The smell of the young ookami, Mika, still lingered in the room he was in. He and his sons, Makoto and Syon, had agreed that she can stay but in one of the guest rooms that was hardly ever used. (Though, because of Makoto having to stay on Goro's training grounds, Makoto informed him telepathically.)  
He informed his mate, Ayame, last night about the pup and watched as her eyes sparkled. Delighted with the idea of possibly having a "daughter".

He sighed and placed his elbows on the low table, staring blankly at the beige and black papers, trying to focus on the task at hand. Takashi heard rumors about the lands in the west: the Lady and Lord's son was very cunning and bloodthirsty. He was a year older than his sons and already killed so many. Takashi had to make numerous town meetings to calm the villagers down about that.  
He began to run his hand through his hair. His gut was telling him that this young boy was something to reckon with; to be on his guard. He sighed again and massaged his temples.

Takashi's focus shifted back to the ookami pup. Him being a nine-tailed kitsune with heightened powers and senses, he could sense that she was of no threat to him or the clan. But it was better to lock her away where no servant, soldier, and/or other family member could see, hear, or smell her than to have havoc running a mock – at least for now anyways.  
_Ookami normally travel in packs, _He thought. _Why isn't this pup part of one? But, then again, maybe something happened to her family. _He remembered a dark blaze wildfire that happened over a thousand years ago. _They could have gotten caught in it and she, somehow, managed to escape it. Her home must have been fairly close to that.  
_His thoughts continued. _More importantly how did she end up in the river?  
_Takashi recalled a memory of when Syon said that most ookami don't like swimming.  
_Perhaps she was trying to catch a fish and slipped in the rapids?_

He ran his hand down his face and exhaled through his nose, hand resting on his mouth. His pale lavender eyes focused on the sliding door where Syon – with Mika still passed out in his arms – entered and exited earlier. The room they were placing her in is rarely used, far away from the busiest part of the temple.  
_That should create some form of comfort, but that won't do. Ayame, Syon, and I will have to make sure that none of the servants disturb her. We'll have to be patient with her._

!

Ayame stopped just outside a sliding door, it acted as a feeble barrier considering it was paper thin, where the poor ookami pup was in. She had heard frightening stories of these creatures when she was younger, but seeing one so young and weak looking in her son's arm, the memories quickly went away. Not that she really ever believed in those stories.  
She slowly slid door open and peeked in. Her celestial blue eyes shone with joy, but they had a look of despair underneath them, as she stared at the young ookami. Mika was under numerous blankets, the thickest one on top of them all. Ayame could smell a slight fever that was coming over her and her heart went out to her.  
Ayame's ears perked up and her eyes widened at the sound of a whimper. Her motherly instincts took over. Sliding the door open and shutting it when she entered, she slowly made her way to the sleeping pup. She sat less than a foot away from her – looking over Mika's face. Her face shined with sweat, making her dark strands stick to her face, and her cheeks were pink. There was the occasional whimper from her and she shook her head.  
Ayame gently brushed Mika's bangs away and placed the back of her fingers on the slick forehead. The older female's eyes widened and her ears and tail twitched in surprise when Mika moved her head and sniffed at her wrist. Mika let out a pleased whine and calmed down.

!

_The field was breath-taking; a wide open space where the swishing green grass seemed to go on forever and met with the clear blue sky in a thin line on the horizon, the single towering tree gave a reasonable amount of shade, and the grass was speckled with various light colored flowers that smelled beautifully.  
__A tall and gorgeous ookami stood a ways beyond the tree just staring up at the sky. Her long hair blew in the peaceful breeze; it made her smile. She could smell her pack mates' scents on the wind.  
__She knew that her pup was close by and didn't worry all that much.  
_"_Mama~!" a tiny pup bounced to the silver haired ookami with dark colored flowers in her tiny hands."Mama~!"  
__The older ookami looked over her shoulder, a gentle smile on her lips. "What is it, Mika-chan?"  
__Mika placed her hands on her knees, panting. After she caught her breath, she beamed up at Gin. She stood up straight and held out her right hand. "Look it! Aren't they pretty?"  
__Gin crouched down to her daughter's level. She took the blossoms out of her hands and let them hover under her nose; getting their individual scents. Her hazel eyes stared into Mika's bright brown ones. "They're absolutely wonderful – I love them," the mother's hand went to the back of her daughter's head and kissed her forehead, "But I still love you more." She whispered against the skin.  
__Mika's tail swished and she giggled behind her hands. "I love you, too, Mama!" she kissed her mother's cheek.  
__However, Mika glared down at the sight of the dark flowers. "They were bright and very colorful, like Mama's hair, but when I picked 'em they weren't like that anymore." She gazed up at Gin with innocent eyes. "How come everything I touch goes dark, Mama?"'  
__Gin's eyes filled up with tears and she bit the inside of her lower lip. "Oh," she pulled her young and only pup in her arms. "Mika-chan…." she buried her nose in Mika's hair.  
__The scene shifted slightly. The grass changed from green to gold and the tree's leaves had fallen onto the ground. The sky was still clear and blue and Gin still stood a ways from the towering tree. Mika was playing in the pile of leaves, acting just like a puppy her age would do. But she stopped and her ears wiggled at the sound of a distant howl, that single call was followed by others.  
_"_Taro-kun~!" she hollered gleefully. She balloted out of the leaves and sprinted past her overprotective mother.  
_"_Mika! No!" Gin called after her, ears straight up and body rigid. The pup paid no mind; the excitement of seeing her cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents too much for her tiny body to bear.  
__Mika went on all fours and transformed into her chubby, black, furry wolf cub form and ran awkwardly toward the large pack.  
__The pack came over a hill – their speed increased at the sight a wobbling pup coming towards them. A gray wolf sprinted past the aging alpha and headed towards his beloved cousin.  
_"_Mika-chan~!" he howled.  
_"_Taro-kun~!" Mika howled back.  
__Taro transformed into his humanoid self – knowing that it would bring less pain to Mika's sensitive feet – and Mika quickly followed. Once close enough, Mika jumped up in the air and toward Taro's open arms. He caught her and spun her around, enjoying the sound of her pleased squeals. He slowly stopped twirling her and brought her in a warm embrace.  
__Soon the rest of her pack joined in the hug, even Gin._

_There was a familiar, peaceful tune in the air. Something Mika realized Taro use to play for her on his flute.  
__He called it: _Sleeping Wolves_. (1)_

_The area changed drastically in a dark blaze. Mika's pack completely vanished; leaving her alone in a world of darkness. She hugged herself as she looked around, whimpering. The feeling of loneliness crept up on her, the sensation was like ice stabbing up her spine and her gut; unwanted shivers traveled throughout her body. Without a pack to protect her she was as good as dead, and she knew that.  
_"_Taro-kun?" her voice echoed around her.  
__No one answered.  
_"_Kaiya-chan? Uncle Takai? Aunt Kin? …. Mama?" her voice grew weaker and weaker with each person she called for, and tears filled her eyes.  
__She lifted her head and yelled into the nothingness, "SOMEBODY!" the tears began to freefall down her chubby cheeks.  
__There was a sudden dark chuckle from behind her. Mika whimpered as she looked over her shoulder. There was a tall, bulky person shrouded in a long black cloak. He was far away from her, but she could still see him.  
__Gin's voice rang through her mind. "Mika-chan," she said, "Stay away from a man in a black cloak; he'll try to kill you."  
__Mika broke out into a run. The man chuckled and walked toward her, somehow getting closer and closer. She was sobbing; her breathing was uneasy. As she was running, her body began to change, mature. And the dark man got closer and closer.  
_"_ONEE-CHAN!" Mika screamed at the top of her lungs. She yelped as strong arms wrapped around her torso; she kicked and screamed in protest. "No!"  
_"_Calm down, Mika-chan…." the voice was rough and sultry, but soothing.  
__She continued to whimper, the adrenalin still pumping through her veins, and she kept her eyes shut with the thought of if she opened her eyes Taro will go away. "Taro-kun…." She whispered.  
__The arms around morphed, they became slimmer but were still strong around her. A lock of silver-light sky blue hair fell over her shoulder. The scent of an older kitsune filled Mika's nostrils.  
_"_I promise to always protect you…." Kam's voice whispered in her ear. There was an echo in the depths of the pup's mind. Someone very dear to her made a similar promise to her long ago.  
__She hugged the arms around her and let out a pleased whine, despite the tears running down her face._

Ayame stared in surprise when Mika's eyes fluttered open half away, she was still tired and sick, and saw the hazed over golden irises. Her heart began to beat harshly under her breast. In spite of that, she didn't remove her hand just yet.  
Mika saw a white ceiling and sensed an older kitsune – older than Kamine. Without moving her head, she gazed up at the woman. The woman had a loving smile on her lips and kind celestial blue eyes.  
"Hello," her voice was soft, "I'm Ayame. What's your name?"  
Mika remembered the very first time she met Kam – this situation was very similar.  
She stared up at the woman with blank eyes. She was rather disappointed when Ayame took her hand off of her heated forehead.  
"Mika…." Her voice was weak. Sweat traveled down her temple and she shivered under the many blankets.  
"Mika," Ayame whispered, "That's a beautiful name."  
"Thank you…."  
The pup stared up at Ayame's ears once they wiggled. She let her eyes obviously roam over Ayame's form. She had light, beautiful tanned skin draped over her features. Her hair was black that melted into a deep purple at the tips (Mika couldn't tell how long it was, but knew it was a past her shoulders). By the color and sparkle of Ayame's eyes, Mika could tell that she was caring and motherly.  
Mika's nostrils flared at the scent of a male kitsune – the one who she slashed at. What was his name? Syon? Her ears were too weak to even twitch.

"How are you feeling?" Ayame asked pulling away strands of Mika's hair from her face.  
"Like crap…." She groaned.  
Ayame lightly chuckled at Mika's answer; finding her choice of words amusing.  
"Do you need anything?"  
Mika stared up at the kitsune. _Why is she being so kind? _she wondered. She knew that she shouldn't confide in strangers so easily, but there was something about this kitsune that she could just trust. Perhaps it was the fact that Ayame reminded her of Kam or even her own mother.  
"Water would be nice…." Mika gave Ayame a weak smile.  
_If it smells funky I won't drink it, _she thought, being glad her sense of smell was super sensitive.  
Ayame smiled down at the pup. "Alright, one cup of water coming right up!" she slowly got up, not wanting to frighten Mika, and walked to the door.

Syon stopped in his tracks as his mother emerged from the guest room, the room where Mika was in.  
"Mom?" he blinked in confusion.  
Ayame turned around, with a twinkle in her eye, and pressed her index against her lips; signaling him to be quiet. He blinked again, but his ears twitched at the low, warning growl inside the room. His red eyes saddened and his shoulders slacked at the sound. He so wanted to be friends with her; even if it defied the law of nature. But, if having to take it slow is what it would take to gain her trust he'll gladly wait.  
Having a friend would mean the world to him, not that his mother and twin brother weren't good enough, it's just in his clan, he's considered the weakling and a piece of trash, just because he was the younger twin and youngest son of his father, who's the leader of the clan. His grandfather, Goro, was responsible for that view he forced the clan to believe, because he was a village Elder and viewed younger twins to be worthless and that they are just all the bad parts that left the older, perfect twin in the womb.  
However, Syon made the best of things. Like how he was determined to befriend a wolf pup that was weary of him and his family, but inside his heart, there was something about her that told him they'd get along. If she would be his friend, he was sure he'd be the happiest kitsune in the universe, and he'd make sure that Goro or anyone else would never hurt her.  
'_Syon,'  
_The young male's ears twitched at the sound of his mother's voice in his head. He looked up at her. She motioned to walk with her. He slowly, cautiously walked past the paper door; sensing the anger slowly rise.  
Once mother and child were out of Mika's hearing range they began to engross in conversion.  
"You did a great thing, Syon." Ayame told him, she brushed her hand through his hair.  
"Thank you, Mother," he smiled up at her; his pride swelling a bit in having his mother approve at his actions.

They continued to walk down the open hallway, their footsteps were dulled by their white tabi socks, as they were heading towards the kitchen.

"Mom," Syon looked up at Ayame, "What are you doing?"  
She walked into the clean kitchen and got out a large brown tea cup, then went over to the pitcher of water.  
"I'm getting water for Mika," she said as she filled up the cylinder cup.  
Syon's ears perked up, "Can I help?" He exclaimed, his tail swished with apprehension.  
Ayame's actions paused. _What could Syon do that won't alarm the stressed-out, sickly pup? _she wondered; thoughts began to turn around her mind, then she came to a conclusion.  
"You can make the ice." She smiled sweetly at her younger son.  
She held out the cup, to which Syon grinned broadly and his tail wagged. He went between the container of water and Ayame, holding out his hand. A stream of the clean liquid lifted out of the steel pitcher, three blotches of the water detached from the stream, and he morphed the blotches of water into cubes. The air in the middle of his cupped hand began to freeze, solidifying the clear blue-ish cubes. Syon carefully dumped the three cubes into the mug.  
He smiled up at Ayame and she smiled back.

As mother and son walked back to the room they mulled over some things. Wondering how long Mika was going to stay with them, where her pack was, and more importantly, how they could they make her more comfortable.  
"When Mako and I found her she was in the river," Syon told Ayame again, sort of thinking about the facts out loud to help get ideas, "We didn't see any wounds on her, as you and Dad saw too, but she could've been pushed from behind. But, then again, she could of sensed him."  
Ayame smiled down at her son, Syon's knowledge on wolves – a species that could possibly kill him – was spectacular. Knowing that they don't feel comfortable swimming, relying more on their sense of smell, how they hunt, and how they track was amazing to her. No kitsune – that she knew of – had such a vast knowledge about them, except for her son.  
"She could have been chased into a lake," Syon continued, "fell down a waterfall, and end up where I and Mako found her.  
"But," he went on, "The question I'd like to know, and what is important now, is: how can we make her feel more comfortable."  
Ayame wrapped her arm around him, "I think we all want to know that, Syon." She kissed his temple.  
Once they arrived back at the room, Ayame slowly opened the door. Mika looked up at the older kitsune with cautious, curious eyes. Ayame purposely left the door slightly askew. To prove that she wasn't weak, Mika slowly lifted herself up – even though the strain was extricating to her muscles; much to the kitsunes' displeasure, she shouldn't be hurting herself further.  
"You should rest," Ayame whispered as she crouched down next to the sick pup.  
Mika's expression was laced with obvious discomfort, "I'm fine. Really."  
Syon watched as his mother arranged the large, numerous pillows behind Mika and persuaded her to sit down. The pup took the cup in both her hands and drank the cool beverage. A small smile slowly tugged at the corners of his lips.

!

"_ONEE-CHAN~!" Kamine opened her eyes at the sound of Mika's childish, young voice.  
__The pup came bounding up the hill. Her eyes glowed in the dark night and her dark hair seemed blend into the black velvet sky. The young kitsune could clearly see the excitement in her eyes. Mika began to tug on Kam's right arm.  
_"_C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" she chanted. "There's something you gotta see! Gotta see!"  
__Kam smiled at her sister's eagerness. She let her lead the way to where Mika wanted to go – silently laughing._

"_Mika-chan," she began, "Where are we going?"  
_"_To go see! Go see!"  
__Mika was never one for words when she was this excited.  
_"_See what?"  
_"_Something amazing!"  
__Kam laughed whole heartily.  
__They ran down the grassy hill and into the forest. They dodged the trees with ease, jumped over logs, and stayed clear of stronger demons.  
__The duo came to a sudden stop.  
_"_Okay, stop." Mika's voice was soft and commanding. She let go of her sister's hand and army crawled to the bushes. She looked over her shoulder and motioned Kam to do the same.  
__She had done so.  
_"_What are we looking at, Mika-chan?" Kam's voice was barely a whisper.  
_"_This," the dark haired pup slowly and quietly parted the bushes, "Look at them." she pointed the small orange, black, and white bugs flying around numerous flowers.  
__Kam stopped breathing, her eyes widened in shock.  
_Monarch Butterflies. _She thought.  
_"_What do you think they are?" Mika's tail swished with curiosity.  
_"_They're monarch butterflies – from Ningenkai."  
_"_Ningenkai?"  
__The tanned skinned kitsune nodded at the ookami's confused look. Her father's words floated back to her; she voiced them. "Ningenkai is a world unlike ours; it's filled with humans."  
_"_Humans? What are they?"  
__Kam gave a half smile. "They're not like you and me. They don't have our type of ears, they don't have a tail, they can't control elements, or have any powers. Basically they're… physically weak. A wide majority of them are caring and compassionate."  
__Tears gather in her eyes; remembering the night her parents were ripped away from her. She quickly blinked them away.  
_"_Onee-chan," Mika whispered, "You okay?"  
__She shook her head. "Fine."  
__Both sisters looked back at the butterflies floated around the bioluminescent blossoms. They're night vision gave them the ability to watch them.  
_"_If these things are from Ningenkai," Mika softly spoke, "How did they get here?"  
_"_There are portals littered across Makai," Kam responded. "They could've entered through that and ended up here. Unfortunately, portals in general are rare."  
Mika's tail and ears twitched. "Pity, I wanna see a human."_

_The pup slowly got up on her hands and the balls of her feet; her rear in the spring air. She zipped through the bushes and, while she transformed into her Spirit Wolf form, landed on the large flowers. There was a burst of light blue petals and butterflies. Kam laughed merrily at her sister's antics. She watched her try to grasp one with her teeth; snapping at them; not knowing how delicate they are.  
_"_Careful, Mika-chan," Kam walked through the scrubs, "They're extremely sensitive to our touch."  
__Mika stopped trying to catch a butterfly. She tilted her head and her tail thumped against the damp grass. A wolfish grin went across her lips, showing her white fangs, and she snickered. Shortly after, she was rolling on the ground laughing to the best of her abilities in her wolf form.  
_"_Nani?" Kam blinked.  
__The tiny wolf transformed back into her demon form and pointed to the top of Kam's head, giggling with glee. Kam felt the top of her head but felt nothing. She looked up. One brave monarch floated above her nose, before it gingerly placed itself on the tip. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips; remembering all the times her parents gave her "butterfly kisses."_

"_Onee-chan?"  
_"_Hai?" Kam looked back at Mika, sensing the seriousness in her tone. Several butterflies placed themselves on her.  
_"_We're always gonna be together, right?"  
__Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden question. "Of course we are," she walked over to her younger, teary eyed sister. Kneeling down, Kam placed her hands on Mika's shoulders; some of the butterflies flew away. "Why would you ask something like that?"  
_"_Because I'm afraid we'll be separated and will never see each other again." The pup muttered mournfully. A tear ran down her cheek; Kam quickly swiped it away, not liking to see her sister cry.  
_"_That will never happen," Kam reassured her, "I'll always be here for you, Imouto-chan."  
__Mika sniffled and wrapped her arms around Kam's neck. "Arigatou, Onee-chan."  
__Kam enveloped her arms around Mika. "No problem."_

The silver haired kitsune's eye peeled back less than half way.  
"Crap," she whispered her voice hoarse and weak from the recent events. Kam had realized that her childhood promise might be broken.

Her form had worsened in the course of her stay; her once beautiful, healthy skin had become unbelievably swollen and bruised.  
She lost count of all the times she just wanted to bite her tongue off, to keep herself from telling Youko Kurama and his guild where her hideout resided. Mika's health and life surpassed her own; she wanted her to live. For the both of them if she were to die there in the dark, lonely cell.  
Kam silently cried numerous times during her stay; she worried on how Mika would survive without her. Her thoughts plagued her while she slept. The most previous one, was more pleasant than nightmare.  
Yet, what could she do? No matter how hard she fought against the bindings, they only seemed to get worse. She could not fight back.

Tears gathered in Kam's better eye at the thought of never seeing her younger sister again.  
"_ONEE-CHAN~!" _Mika's childish voice and happy face haunted her.  
Kam buried her face into the cell floor; her blood stained hair fell over her eyes. "Gomen nasai, Imouto-chan…." she whispered.

* * *

Syon jumped high onto a tree's thick branch to over look the entire village; the high wall that encloses around it surrounded by the forest on the west, mountains to the north, and the barren area on the east. He narrowed his eyes; hoping that he'll see any sign of his new friend.  
He cupped his right hand around his mouth and shouted, "Mika-hime! Where are~ you~?" He was searching everywhere for the young ookami – in the woods, temple, and training grounds – but found nothing; all the while, being cautious so that the villagers don't hear him. His mother and father have to found the right opportunity to tell everyone about the pup.  
Worry was beginning to creep up on him. If Goro, or someone else from the village, found her there would be no telling what would happen!  
_Where is she? _he gracefully fell from a tree branch. His eyes widened at the sight of a black rose that was suddenly blooming before him. Lifting his gaze, he found a trail of them. "Mika-chan?" Wondering if this was some sort of way of non-verbally telling him to search this way, he followed.

The thick forest slowly became less dense and Mika's scent began to reach his nose. He sped walked toward the sweet-wintery smell. He could hear the gentle rushing of the river by Makoto's training area and a where the warriors lived.  
"Mika-!" He stopped at the sight of a small clear pond. But as he walked toward the edge his breath caught in throat.  
Mika looked up at the relatively young kitsune staring down at her. She lifted her head slightly. "Hai?" She remained indifferent.  
Syon shook his head and looked at her emotionless golden eyes – other than her wet breasts and panties. "What are you doing out here?" he walked into the ankle deep water. "Uh, dressed like that." He crouched down next to her, away from her fanned out black mane, and began to play with a black string around her arm. He quickly looked over the white and black, Lolita-like dress. The white dress was an off the shoulder, with long sleeves that went well past her fingertips, there were black ribbons wrapped around her elbows; leaving a definite poof. It was frilled at the top and tight around her trimmed waist and fell down from her hips to her knees, but the top part folded over; revealing to him her panties, though Syon really didn't seem to notice that or the fact that her dress was a bit see through. A matching white choker was around her neck, a black leather band held it in place. Black stockings ran up her toned creamy legs. Long black strands criss-crossed on both her forearms.  
"I'm thinking... on how I can get Onee-chan back." She pulled back her tresses, so that he could lay down next to her. He did so. "And... Ayame-san gave this to me. She said I looked cute." A pink hue dusted across her face; remembering the woman's joyous expression. "She... seemed happy."  
Syon hummed, a soft smile came to his lips. "You do look cute, Princess." he chuckled at the sound of her heart rate jump and flushed face. _Kawaii, _Syon pictures himself picking her up and twirling her around. But he resisted the temptation.  
Mika looked back up at the red, orange, yellow, and pink sky through the treetops; hoping that her embarrassment would go away. The cool, silver water began to calm her jumpy nerves  
A flash of her eldest cousin Taro and "sister" Kamine came to her mind, both were smiling down at her. _Taro is dead, but Kam-chan is still alive. I just need to think of plan to get her back!_

"Did you think of a way to get her back yet?" Syon asked. In the course of her stay that was all she could talk about – getting her Onee-chan back. She never said her name.  
Mika shook her head mournfully. "No," she whimpered, "But I'm determined to do so."  
Syon gingerly placed that back of his fingers on her cheek; she looked at him. "Just remember that I'm here to help, Mika-chan. Me, Makoto, Ayame, and Takashi – we're all here to help."  
Mika smiled up at him. "I'll keep that in mind."

The young duo laid in gentle river until the sky went black with tiny diamond-like stars. The moon was just a thin curved line of white in the sky.  
"We better get going," Syon voiced.  
Mika groaned childishly; he chuckled.  
Once he was up, he outstretched his hand toward her. Mika took it; trusting him. As Syon pulled her up he used his water to pull the liquid out of Mika's hair and clothes and off of her body; he did the same with himself. Yet, she still went done on all fours and shook herself like she had normally done in the past.  
Mika blinked when she didn't feel the water leaving her like it had normally done. Her ears folded back as she bashfully looked up at the chuckling Syon. As he grinned he held out his hand for her again; she took it.  
The two young demons walked hand-in-hand, wanting to be sure that the other is by their side, through the forest. They kept from homes and warrior stations; Syon knew something really bad was going on and Takashi and Ayame weren't telling him. So if they ran into anyone and they saw Mika it would only escalate.

With Mika's free hand she played with the silver charm Syon made for her. It was a wolf's face in the frontal position that hung from a series of silver beads, loosely around her neck. Its topaz eyes were bright despite the darkness around them.

!

A blood curdling scream ripped from somewhere deep in a cement basement. A female kitsune, with thick evergreen hair, covered her mouth and turned away; burying her tear stained face into one of the warrior's chest. The warrior absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her, staring down at the body on the cold steel slab.  
She nodded. "It's him! That's him!" she cried over her mate's dead body.  
Disgusted by her tears, Goro's cold ember eyes went away from the crying female and onto the dead male before him. The man's skin was deathly pale and his closed eyelids and lips were grayish blue. But, what caught everyone's eye was the dark red emptiness on his throat; his trachea was missing. The missing cartilaginous rings barely revealed the soft esophagus, which was missing a bit too. Blood was splattered along the sides of his neck and ran down past his collarbone. The blanket went only to the dead man's shoulders – that being as far as they dared to show the weeping female.  
The smell of tears, blood, and death wafted around everyone.

Goro turned away, more disgusted by the woman's tears than by the villager's still form, and began to walk back up the steps. His skin was tanned and wrinkled with age. His hair was shoulder blade length and a dull gray, along with his brows and thin mustache and soul patch.  
His heavy, demanding footsteps echoed around him; overpowering the sound of weakness behind him.

!

_I'm going to go bald at an early age. _Takashi thought mournfully. For the umpteenth time he ran his hand through his pale blonde hair as he stared down at the newest report.  
_How many deaths has it been? _He asked himself. For the past three months, since Mika got there, there had been far too many killings. But, he knew that she couldn't have done them. From what he and Ayame gathered she lost her pack before she learned how to hunt and track properly.

"Takashi-sama," sounded a deep voice.  
The kitsune Lord looked up at the doorway. There was a warrior kneeling in front of him.  
"Hai," An unsettling feeling wormed into his gut.  
"I am sorry to announce the death of Hokkaido Kou, mate of Hokkaido Nobuko." The soldier's tone sounded so rehearsed, normal that it practically sickened Takashi. Then again, this had happened numerous times before.  
The grip around the wooden brush tightened at the announcement of any other death.  
"We suspect that it is the same creature that has been killing the others. His death marks the twentieth death."  
_So it's been twenty. _Takashi thought grimly.  
"Do you have any idea what this 'creature' is?" he asked.  
"Not entirely yet, Milord, but we are led to believe it three to four times larger than a kitsune – when we're in our Spirit animal form."  
_A wolf?  
_Takashi himself had not yet seen the damage done to the deceased villagers. But if what he said was true, then it just might be a rogue wolf.  
He remembered all the past reports. There was a mauled six hundred year old boy, a young teenage girl, a mangled three thousand seven fifty year old warrior, a pregnant woman with her unborn cub missing from her dead body and nowhere to be seen or found, and more shockingly an Elder – along with much more disturbing deaths. What this supposed ookami was showing was that it could take down anyone no matter how old or strong. It was a cold-hearted beast.  
Takashi held back a shiver when he envisions his mate and two sons on the cold slab of steel covered in their own blood.

"Takashi!" a demanding, elderly deep voice boomed from the threshold.  
The kitsune's attention snapped upward; his brows furrowed the tiniest bit at the sight of his father. "Goro," his tone suddenly went dark, stern, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
The Elder kitsune went straight to the point, "What do you plan on doing with this serial killer on the loose?" he walked into the room, his back straight and footsteps confident.  
Takashi bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something disrespectful to his elderly father. "There isn't much we can do, Goro. Until we are a hundred percent sure that it is actually an ookami."  
"'A hundred percent?'" Goro spat. "What else do you need? The locations of the wounds, how the death site looked, or the fact that there was a bit of _fur _caught on a tree!  
"Hell," the older kitsune continued waving his hand around, "For all we know it could be that Satoru you're sons see as an uncle."  
Takashi, Lord of the East, bolted straight up; knocking over a bottle of ink on the low table. His youki spiked to its highest limit; the plants in and out of the room pulsated and grew from the amount, touching the floor and slithered to the source. His eyes began to glow a bright dark purple – showing his enrage. Satoru, Lord of the North, wolf demon, was a highly respected man and, more importantly, Takashi's best friend. No one – not even his own father – would speak of him like that.

Several plants that entered the room formed mouths filled with razor sharp teeth, surrounding the two as Takashi pins his father to the wall with a snarl, the plants joined in with their own hissing and sounds of their acidic venom burning through other plants. Taka's claws wrapped dangerously close around Goro's neck, blocking the airway just a tad, watching his father's eyes fill with fear and his ears fold back and tail tuck between his legs in fear and submission.  
"You," Takashi's voice was dark and dripping with venom, "have NO right to talk about Satoru-san that way. You may think you are a god here cause you managed to be an Elder, but I will not let you, or anyone else, judge or disrespect my friend. He's more of a man than you'll ever be. The only reason you are not screaming in pain right now is because you are my father, and _only_," his grip tightens to where his claws puncture Goro's skin slightly, for added emphasis, "for that reason."  
Goro choked out a reply of "understood," his hands clapped around Takashi's wrists as he fruitlessly tried to pry the death grip off his airway.  
"Now…" Takashi slowly released him and the plants slithered and morphed back into their original forms as Takashi regained his composure, "I think it's time I escort you back home."  
Goro made no move to retort just gave a nod of his head; not daring to enrage or provoke his son more, for he is much stronger than Goro could ever dream of. He rubs his neck as he follows Takashi out.

Takashi, his eyes still glowing, was at the threshold; waiting for Goro. The Elder walked briskly past the young looking Lord. Takashi walked beside his father being sure that he wouldn't harm his younger son, Syon, or Ayame.  
No words were spoken between them. The only sounds that were heard were their dulled footsteps, the demonic maids rustling about, several of the cooks in the kitchen, and crickets chirping.  
Suddenly, a familiar scent reached Takashi's nose. The smell of winter, nightfall, carnations, cinnamon, and vanilla – Mika's scent; his eyes widened in surprise. But they quickly relaxed, before Goro noticed.  
The Elder's nostrils flared. "What is that smell?" he asked, sniffing the air.  
"Don't worry about it." Takashi told him, but his mind spoke out to Syon.  
'_Syon!' _Takashi's voice was filled with urgency. _'Hide Mika, quick!'  
_'_Hai!' _Syon replied.

Syon's moves were fast and fluid. He grabbed onto Mika's wrist and pulled her into a storage room. The young pup yelped in surprise. Syon covered her body with his; he looked down at her and pressed his finger to his lips. She nodded in understanding. There was someone there that shouldn't know of her existence.  
Goro and Takashi stopped in front of the paper door.  
The Elder stopped and sniffed the air. His ears and tail twitched at the smell.  
"What is this stench?" he asked.  
Syon slowly leaned closer to Mika, placing his hand over her mouth; hoping she wouldn't whimper. The pup was shaking so bad that he was surprised the objects on the wall didn't fall.  
"It's nothing, Goro." Takashi replied coolly. He, too, hoped that his father didn't know the scent of a wolf.  
'_Syon….'_ Mika tugged on his shoulder.  
Syon looked down at her, eyes questioning what she needed to say. _'Hm?'  
_'_I'm gonna go into the shadows; my scent should diminish that way.' _As she spoke with her mind, ink colored wisps traveled up her arms and legs – everywhere, until her body seemed to melt into the wall.  
A second later, Goro slides the door; Syon stands up, lightly glaring over his shoulder to his grandfather. Fear seeped into his heart and he did his best to conceal it from the world.  
Goro's eyes scanned the small dark room, searching, waiting for something to happen out of the norm. Nothing did, though he knew something-someone was in there with them. He laid his cold eyes on Syon and said nothing, but it was clear to Syon that Goro wanted to say something to hurt him. But the Elder refrained from doing so; remembering what had just recently transpired with his son.

Goro simply smirked smugly and left. Syon bit on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything disrespectful; no matter how much he wanted to. Takashi looked at his younger son mournfully, apologetically before he led Goro out.

Once the two were out of sight, Mika's upper body came out of the wall. She looked down the hall and blinked.  
"That was Goro, wasn't it?" she asked.  
Syon watched her slowly walk out of the wall. His answer was dull, "Hai."  
Her face scrunched up and her ears folded back. "He smells bad." Her tail twitched.  
He let out a hearty laugh, agreeing with her. He nodded as he took her hand. "You can say that again, Mika-chan!"  
"Okay!" she smiled up at him, "He smells bad."  
The two laughed, but kept in mind that others were sleeping.

Syon and Mika were under a large, thick blanket. They were talking quietly to the other, waiting for sleep to claim them.  
"I can't believe that you know Satoru-sama, Lord of the North!" Mika silently exclaimed in astonishment.  
Syon chuckled. "Yup, he's my Uncle. You got to see that place, Mika-chan. His castle isn't like this – he got his kingdom's palace outlay from Europe. It's breathtaking. Makoto and I went there when we were little."  
He remembered all the times Satoru convinced his father to let them come over and visit. The atmosphere of that place was just filled with so much love and affection and music that Syon could still hear, smell, and see it all. They were such pleasant memories for such a dark time in his life.  
Mika blinked at Syon's faraway expression; she poked his chest. "I do hope to see it. My Mama use to tell me stories of that place." She couldn't remember exactly what she said, Gin's words were but an annoying buzz in her skull, but she knew that she heard stories of the Dragon Wolf.  
"You will," Syon spoke, "sooner or later – but hopefully sooner, with your Onee-chan."  
Mika smiled at the thought. "Yeah…."  
Sleep slowly began to consume the duo, pleasant memories were floating around their mind's eye. Hazy plans sluggishly began to crawl into Mika's mind; overpowering her memories. Her large ears twitched.  
Suddenly she bolted up, ears perked up and forward, eyes wide. "I just thought of the most brilliant idea ever!"  
Syon, who bolted up with her, stared at her in shock. "Wh-What?"  
The sudden rush of adrenaline was coursing through both of them. Mika kicked off the covers and began to walk up and down the length of the room. "I thought of an idea to get Kam back." Her mind was abuzz with the idea that she didn't realize she used her sister's name.  
Syon slowly got up. "What is it? What's your plan?"  
Mika stopped walking and looked up at him. "Tonight, the moon is practically new, so my shadow abilities are at their finest. I could go into the shadows and follow Kam's youki, somehow, and save it!" With each word that left her mouth, it got louder and louder. She was excited; she thought her plan full proof. What demon could go into the darkest shadows and travel with someone that way?  
"Mika-chan," he stood where he was at, a grin slowly came to his lips, "You'll need help getting her back."  
Her ears wiggled at his words. "'Help?' Syon, are you gonna help me?" her tail began to wag.  
He nodded, his grin widened. "Yup!"  
She squealed, before wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Okay!" she let go of him and began to tug on his wrist. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"  
Syon lightly laughed as he walked with her.

The two stepped out into the garden, under a large cherry tree. Syon tensed as black wisps traveled up his legs. He looked at Mika, but saw that her eyes were closed; she was completely calm. It wasn't until the shadows were up to his shoulders that he began to squirm. Mika squeezed his hand in reassurance. He calmed down a bit, but the fact that there would be no light and he didn't know what would happen. He just had to trust Mika, like he had been doing for the past three months.  
They both were completely overtaken in darkness; they faded into the shadows. As they were traveling through the dark abyss, Mika sought out her sister's energy.  
Somewhere in that deep abyss of nothingness her sister is there.  
After what felt like a life time, Mika sensed some familiar to her. Kamine's youki! The pull on their bodies increases; the wind pushed back their hair and beat at their clothes. They could smell blood, hear soft whimpers of pain, and feel the pain of someone.  
_Onee-chan…._ Mika's thought echoed around them.  
Syon felt the temperature slowly rising, until there was an explosion of heat followed by the dampness of something dark and cool. Like a cell.  
"Onee-chan!" Mika exclaimed, not caring who heard.  
Kam let out a groan as Mika scooped her up in her arms. Mika quickly sliced the bindings around her sister's wrists, hoping that it would ease some of the pain. It did very little.  
Syon stared at the two females in shock. "Inari…." He said his God's name in shock. He slowly walked up to them. Kam's skin was dark red, swollen, and covered in bruises. He could tell that underneath all of that, that she was a beautiful young kitsune.  
"Mika," Syon whispered, "Shh…. Quit shaking her." he slowly walked up to them.  
Tears were streaming down Mika's pale face. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out. Her grip didn't slack.  
Kam was alive. … She was alive…. At the moment that was all Mika could think about – her sister was alive!  
More tears flowed down from her eyes. She buried her face in the crook of Kam's neck and cried.  
It pained Syon to watch this. He rubbed soothing circles on Mika's back. His other hand twisted open a leather sac that was tied around his waist. The water inside flowed out and covered his hand. He placed his hand over Kam's stomach. The liquid began to glow brightly.  
Mika looked down at the hand. She sniffled. "What are you doing, Syon?" She brought Kam's limp body close to hers; suddenly becoming wary of the male kitsune's intentions.  
"I'm healing her from the inside."  
"From the inside?" she didn't let her grip relax.  
Syon was concentrated on his task. "From what I can do at least," his tail twitched at the thought of not being able to help his friend.  
Mika let out a whine of protest.  
"There's a more advanced healing demon at the palace. She can help."  
"A stranger?" Mika brought Kam's head up to her shoulder.  
Syon gave the young ookami a reassuring smile. "Don't worry she's very faithful and is good friends with Mother. You almost met her once, remember?"  
She thought back, but was too overwhelmed that her sister was breathing in her arms.

"We gotta go now!" Mika looked around the tiny cell, but found no escape.  
"Couldn't you just use your shadows again?" Syon asked. Panic began to seep into his system; he could sense her own.  
"I-I-I could but… I'd have to leave you behind, but then I'd be too weak to bring you back. And I could never leave a pack mate behind."  
Pack mate.  
They were two little words with so much meaning to an ookami. Mika could barely remember her life before Kam. She often had dreams about a pack surrounding her, each with their own element; saying how to control it and respect it. But most of the time, all of the time, the colors had faded and the ookami were just white silhouettes. There was no sound, no smell, no feeling. Just frayed at the edges, unfocused like a camera, and difficult to remember. What stuck out the most to her was a large black raging flame that eaten most of the land surrounding her.  
"You won't be leaving me behind, Mika-chan," Syon spoke softly. His hand still hovered over Kam's beaten and battered body. The glow had dimmed. "I'll be on my way with you."  
"How, Syon?" Mika exclaimed. "In case you didn't notice, there is no—"  
Syon slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" he hushed. His ears twitched at the sound of someone walking by. He relaxed when the unknown demon went past. Syon slowly, almost unsure, took his hand away from Mika's mouth.  
She continued in a softer tone. "In case you didn't notice, there is no light! And you can't really use your water abilities here either. I know you're strong, Syon, but you're not THAT strong."  
They both knew she was right. It was nearly a new moon and the trees made it in possible for any small amount of light to reach the grounds. There were no touches he could use. Nothing.  
So what could they do?  
"May I be of some service?"  
Both kitsune and ookami's attention snapped upward to the furthest corner of the room.  
"Makoto-san!" Mika squealed her tail wagged with glee.  
"Nii-san!" Syon sighed with relief. Makoto could create a portal and take them back to the palace – just like he had done to get here.  
His footsteps were quick, but silent. He crouched down in front of them. "We have to hurry."  
Syon nodded in agreement. "Hai, they might sense us." He looked around, ears twitching.  
Makoto opened his arms. "May I? I'll be careful, I promise."  
Mika gazed down at her sleeping sister; Kam was lulled to sleep by the familiar scent surrounding her and the comfort of being in her sister's arms. The ookami let out a shaky sigh as she gave Kam to him. She watched the older kitsune with observant eyes, watching for anything she didn't like – just like a wolf.

"We gotta go!" Syon whispered urgently. Now they could all hear the closeness of the thieves' footsteps; they tensed. They all slowly stood up, fearing that if they went any faster they'd create noise.  
Makoto nodded in agreement. "Hm, hai." He walked through the portal, followed by Syon.  
But the silver haired kitsune looked behind his shoulder when he didn't sense Mika walking behind him. "Mika-chan, let's go."  
Her black ears twitched at his voice. She quickly jumped up. "Hai!" she ran past him. He quickly followed suit; Syon didn't see the object that she left behind.

...

Mika and Makoto slowly came out of the wall's shadow when the nurse left; she had internally healed Kam and bandaged her up. The male stepped out easily, but the female instinctively looked left and right before she felt safe enough to step out. She quickly scrambled to Kam and gingerly brushed away her light sky blue hair.  
"Onee-chan…." she whimpered tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. A soft, gentle squeeze on her shoulder made her attention go to Ayame.  
The older female smiled down at her. "She's going to be okay, everything's alright."  
Mika instinctively smiled back. "I know…," her gaze went back to the sleeping kitsune, "I just can't… I'm just really glad she's alive." Her throat tightened at the thought of losing her sister; she quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. But it did not help her. A few tears fell from her eyes and landed on her fists – more and more followed suit, along with multiple hiccups.  
"Oh…." Ayame slowly wrapped her arms around Mika's shoulders. The pup twisted her body, so she could bury her face in the mother's neck. Takashi's eyes saddened – he knelt down and rubbing her back, comforting her. Syon, who didn't like to see his new friend this upset, began to whisper jokes in her ear and rubbed her back too; Mika lightly laughed, but they broke into sobs. Makoto looked around; not knowing what to do. He slowly walked up to the small group of demons and got down on his knees, he simply just let Mika know that he was there.

Her tears of mixed emotions slowly came to a stop. She pulled away from Ayame and gently rubbed under her eyes. "Gomen ne." she whimpered.  
"Don't be," Takashi's voice was gentle and kind. "It's natural for you to be feeling this."  
Mika nodded in understanding. "Uh-hum." She sniffled, rubbing under her eyes.  
Ayame made soothing circles on the pup's upper back. "Do you want to be alone with her?"  
Mika nodded again, but soon shook her head. The older female kitsune hummed and tilted her head, confused. "I…," Mika's voice was shaky, "I wanna stay but can Makoto-san and Syon stay?" her large golden eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to fall. She looked back and forth between the two older kitsunes, hoping that they'll let their sons stay with her.  
Takashi momentarily glanced up at his eldest son. Though Makoto's expression was expressionless he nodded. No one knew where he was at. Takashi smiled down at Mika, his eyes revealed nothing but kindness. He gently smoothed out the hair between her large lupine ears. "Of course."  
She smiled up at him, her tears no longer threatened to fall. "Arigatou, Takashi-sama!"  
He nodded with a smile of his own and went to the door. Ayame gave Mika a short, tight hug. The boys saw their mother's lips move, but couldn't hear what she said. Before they could ask she was out of the room. Whatever she said it made the pup smile. The two mates walked out of the room, arms linked.

Makoto and Syon watched as Mika stared down at Kam. Mika brushed the silver strands out of her face. She did her very best to stop thinking the thought, "What if…." Kam was here and alive and that's all Mika cared about.  
"I," the boy's became alert when Mika began to speak, "I was so afraid that I'd lose her."  
Syon placed his hand on her shoulders. "We know," he voice was gentle.  
She shook her head. She reluctantly scooted back, away from her sleeping sister. "No, you don't." Mika got up and walked to an open door that over looked their private garden. The foliage and pond seemed to glow with tiny balls of light, the stars in the dark blue sky were hidden behind the clouds.  
Her heart was pounding erratically underneath her breast; she did her best to even out her breathing. She couldn't sit next to Kam and tell her new friends what she was going to say. She sat down in the threshold, enjoying the cool night air. She stared idly at the koi fish in the pond. The boy's sat on either side of her. "I understand that you two are separated, but you guys have loving parents and can virtually see each other whenever you want. I can't do that.  
"Kam is my only pack mate – I have no others. If something were to happen to her, to where I could never see her again, I don't know what I'd do. She's all I have left now."  
Syon and Makoto's ears twitched at her words.  
Mika continued, feeling the weight slowly lift off of her being.  
"I use to be a part of this huge pack when I was a little pup. But one day, we accidently ran into these strange looking men dressed in some kind of armor. They didn't smell right either and their ears were round at the top."  
_Humans. _The twins thought simultaneously.  
"My aunts and uncles fought off some, while my cousins took me and my younger cousins away. One of my cousins, Taro, protected me when we ran into more of them." Mika's throat began to tighten; these memories were sharp and crisp. "They were like a rabid pack, they were sick. Taro told us pups to run away, as far as we could. I can still smell his blood!" she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. Her beloved cousin's face grinned down at her, his golden eyes held a gleam in their depths. But that image soon shifted to one of rage and leadership – he shouted at her to run. She listened, his blood filled her nostrils.  
"Mika," Makoto spoke, "If you want to stop—"  
"No!" she whipped her head back and forth. She has to tell someone, other than Kam, or else she'll continue to feel this pain. The air picked up; dark wisps brushed by them.  
"I ran for only a little while until two other warriors caught me. They were gonna kill me! I… I didn't know what to do! One pressed something against my temple and… and… I don't know what happened, but… but there was this sudden dark wild fire. I created it! I know I did! My Uncle always said that we have to be careful with fire, respect it, or else we'll get burnt."  
The air began to howl and sway the leaves. The dark wind swayed their clothes and played with the black ribbions wrapped around Mika's arms.  
"Mika, calm down!" Syon hushed. He placed his hand on the back of her head and, using his light powers, gave her happy images. The thoughts calmed her, but she continued more calmly. The wind slowly died down.  
Her voice sounded far away. "I killed the strange warriors, but, along with them, my entire pack. I swear that I didn't mean to. It was when it started to pour, a thunder storm, that I realized that I killed them – my pack.  
"But, it was that night that I met Kamine." At the mention of her sister's name, Mika looked over her shoulder and smiled. "She's all I have now and I'll protect her at all costs. She's my pack and I love her to death like a sister should, but I can't help but this sense of loneliness."  
Mika looked back out to the garden. "I mean, I went from this really big pack to it being the two of us."  
"You can stay with us." Syon offered.  
She shook her head. "That won't do any good; I'll have to keep on hiding. And I wanna be able to run and be free with my Onee-chan, like we've been doing over the hundreds-thousands of years. We won't be able to do that if we're here."  
"Mother and Father could say not to harm you or her." Makoto countered.  
Mika slowly shook her head; Syon lifted his hand slightly. "Something tells me that won't do, Makoto-san." She looked up at him, her eyes knowing. "Or would you want the clan to go into frenzy with an ookami in your walls, while there are random killings going on, and with the signs pointing to an ookami?"  
The boys tensed. She knew?  
"I overheard Takashi-sama and Ayame-san one night." Mika slowly got up and walked back to Kam. She laid down on her side, using her arm as a pillow.  
"We'll leave once Kam is one hundred percent better."  
With that their conversation ended.

Syon and Makoto looked at one another in confusion and disbelief. All this time they thought they were hiding the killings from her, when really she knew all along. They looked back her and her sister. They could tell Mika's mind was made up.  
The brothers slowly got up, Makoto closed the sliding door, and went to the wall above the girls' heads. They sat down and leaned against it. The twins waited restlessly for sleep to come; their minds abuzz with thoughts on how to protect the two young females.

!

Kuronue walked down the cold steps that led to the dungeon room. He had to see if the female kitsune, one of the Sisters, was still alive.  
_With the way Yomi and Youko have been treating her, I wouldn't be surprised if she's near death._ The very thought of it made his wings tense. Nothing could be done about the way his dear friend treated her, but something could be done to Yomi. Kuronue smirked at the thought of severally hurting the overly cocking demon.

He found it odd that the normal, ice cold feeling didn't prick his skin as he got closer and closer to her cell. No ice crept out of the cell like it normally did. When the koumori stood in front of the blood splattered chamber his eyes widened in shock. His breath stopped in his throat and his slow beating heart came to an abrupt halt.  
There was no one in there!  
Kuronue's upper lip peeled back and his eyes began to glow ominously, dangerously. He practically tore the gate off its hinges and stormed inside it. Three new scents were mixed in with the old ones: two male kitsunes and one ookami. He stalked around the small square room, searching for a sign of entry. There were none.  
He let out a growl of frustration.  
Kuronue's foot suddenly came in contact with something; it made a distinct clink sound. He blinked at the sound. When he looked down at it, he grinned mischievously. It was the Caged Memories of Akiyama. The large diamond seemed to glow in its golden barred cage. He picked it up, studying it. Kuronue blinked at the tiny note tied to one of the thin, strong rims. His indigo eyes went over the writing.

"_Thank you, for not killing my Onee-chan!" _There was a tiny picture of a young ookami with the peace sign and winking.  
"So stupid," his voice was low. He chuckled. The ookami's scent was all over this note.  
Kuronue began to walk out of the dungeon. When he opened the door that led him up to the main hall he was greeted with all kinds of smells. "Youko Kurama~!" he shouted, his grin never left.

…

Mika's eyes slowly fluttered open. She could only think of one thing.  
_Thirsty.  
_She got up on shaky limbs and wobbled to the door that led to the private garden. But, not want to drink water were fish pee in, she went past it to the river next to Makoto's training grounds.  
Mika stumble over the roots and rocks that wanted to trip her. Slowly the weight on her eyelids lifted and the grogginess left her. She rubbed under her eyes and let out a squeaky yawn.  
"Hm?" her ears twitched at the slight sound of movement in the bushes. Looking over to them she saw a small kitsune pup.  
The pup pointed at her. "Look, Mama!"  
A green haired, mother kitsune stared in shock. Her eyes red and puffy, like she had been crying all night.  
Before Mika knew it, the mother let out a blood curdling scream.

Mika's eyes were wide with fright, her paws pounded against the earth mixing with the running footsteps with her. Her mouth was gapping as she panted rapidly. There were shouts of rage behind her; she didn't dare look behind her.  
Suddenly, the wall that surrounds the entire village appears before her. Mika jumped around when the guards came behind her. Her black fur bristled all across her body, her eyes glowed as they widened, and she opened her mouth as she let out a terrifying snarl; showing her large, sharp teeth. This position was common in terrified wolves when the animal is cornered, outmatched.  
The leader of the small group came forward and instantly wrapped something around Mika's neck; she went wild biting the object. The solid, metal pole didn't break. More and more followed suit, wrapping tightly around her neck, restraining her. She howled in rage, but no dark flame erupted like the last time.

Syon was breathing irregularly; his eyes were wide with fright.  
_It can't be. It just can't be. _The thought of Mika being captured made his heart skip and stop.  
Blood trickled down his left bicep, from the guard outside the main door. That didn't harm him. When he opened the door, which led to the back of the torture chamber, a blinding light went across his face. His arm flung across his eyes. He slowly walked into the room.  
"Mika-chan?" he was very cautious.  
There was a very weak, inaudible whimper. Syon followed it along with the distinct smell of blood. His Beast growled lowly; someone had harmed his friend.  
He stopped at what seemed to be where the light was coming out. He unshielded his eyes, and his breath stopped in his throat. Mika was covered in deep gashes that oozed with blood and darkly colored bruises. There was a collar around her neck with white stones that shone brightly; enabling her to use her shadows. She smiled up at him.  
"Sy-kun," her voice was already raspy. Blood slowly came from the corners of her mouth.  
In astonishment, Syon gripped the cool bars and crouched down to his knees. His mouth was slightly agape with astonishment. "M… Mika-chan…."  
The pup simply smiled at him. "I didn't tell him."  
"Tell who?"  
"Goro. He wanted to know who was protecting me for three months." She let out a scratchy sounding laugh. "He didn't get a thing!"  
"You should have said something," his voice was soft, "And then you won't have gotten hurt."  
"And have you and your family be put through The Great White Wolf knows what? I don't think so; I will always protect my pack mates."  
"Surely there's something we can do to get you outta here." Syon's eyes were begging.  
Mika shook her head. "No, I don't know why I'm really in here but I'll expect my fate with open arms if it means protecting you, Ayame-san, Makoto, and Takashi-sama."  
Syon could tell her mind was made up.  
"Even if it's death," she continued, "I'm not afraid to die."  
He pressed his forehead against the bars, he refused to cry. The thought of Mika dying is so painful to him, worse than any pain he felt. Tears, unwillingly, seeped through his closed eyes.  
"Syon…."  
He didn't look up; thinking of all the ways that could get her out of this.  
"Syon, look at me." Mika's voice was stern.  
He could use his light powers to get her out.  
"Syon!" Mika barked, but she quickly coughed.  
His attention snapped upward at the ragged cough.  
Once her fit was over with, Mika focused on Syon. "I want you to tell Takashi-sama, Ayame-san, and Makoto-san that they shouldn't save me; I don't want any of you to. And don't tell Kamine about this, she doesn't need to know. Goro said that if I don't tell him whose been protecting me, he'll kill me on the night of the full moon." Mika gave him a pitiful smile. "I'm an ookami – we're not afraid to die."  
_That's only three weeks away! _Syon thought mournfully.

* * *

The weeks went so fast that it was unfair to the Taka family. But, as Mika requested, they hadn't told Kam; even when she asked where her sister was. Now the family stood behind the large crowd of angry, vengeful kitsunes. They had to hold a tear stained Kam back.

Mika was standing on a platform tied to a large wooden post, surrounded by a large amount of hay. Her eyes were hazed over with red and her upper lip was peeled back; she wanted everyone to think she was killer. Even though she wasn't.  
She let out a bone chilling snarl when Goro walked up to her, a torch in his hand. He got dangerously close to her face, the villagers tensed at the close proximity.  
"I know someone has been protecting you," he whispered, "Just tell who and I'll set you free."  
Mika spat in his face; Goro reeled back in disgust and whipped his face clean. He punched her in the jaw. The Elder faced the crowd, spreading his arms out. "The ookami has made her choice! She will burn to death!"  
The crowd erupted in cheers.  
"NO!" Kam protested, but couldn't be heard over the vengeful cheers. She wrestled in Takashi's hold. "Let me go, Takashi!"  
There was nothing he wanted to do more than let her go and help save Mika, but it was too late now – there are too many kitsunes out for revenge and are blood crazy; they wanted Mika dead.  
"I can't!" he whispered in her ear. "It's too late."  
"I don't care!"  
The sight of Kam struggling in Takashi's grasp to get to Mika broke Ayame's and Syon's hearts. They couldn't do anything.

Goro walked down from the platform to where his grandson, Makoto, stood. He handed him the lit torch. Makoto took without a second thought.  
"Kill her," Goro's voice was low but he was close enough for Makoto to hear.  
On the outside the dark haired kitsune stood firm, but he inwardly flinched at the order.  
With the torch in hand, he walked in front of Mika staring up at her. She glared right at him; meeting his gaze; challenging him. Trying to make it look real.  
'_Do it!' _her mind snarled at him.  
'_Gomen nasai, Mika-chan.'  
_Makoto slowly walked up to the pile of hay and lowered the torch to it. It instantly caught fire. The cheers increased in volume.  
Tears sprung from Kam's eyes as she screamed, "NO!"  
The Taka family – Takashi, Ayame, and Syon – looked away.  
Makoto slowly walked back, away from the roaring flame.  
Mika eyed the brightly colored fire. It quickly climbed up to her knees. She began to choke on the black smoke surrounding her. She coughed and coughed, tears rolled down from the corners of her eyes, unbeknownst to her and the others she was using her air abilities to prolong her suffocation.  
As the flames lick at her skin, her beast began to roar at her to warn other wolves of this blood thirsty clan. She nodded.  
Her head suddenly snapped backwards as she let out a loud, high, warning howl that cut through the night sky like a hot white katana through butter. The light fire exploded into a dark, black and purple, raging one around her. The crowd, everyone became silent as the listened. A shiver ran down everyone's spine as the listened. The sound was so majestic and haunting that it was beautiful in a way. But that beauty was lost when Mika began to chough and come to a stop in a choking frenzy; and the cheers started right back up again.

Kam sobbed and buried her face in the crook of Takashi's neck when her sister's body went limp. "No…, Mika-chan."  
Ayame and Syon hug her with Takashi. The leader of the clan whispered, "She wanted you to be safe."  
"How—"  
Just as she began to ask her question, a howl of rage cut through the air much like Mika's; Kam looked beyond the fire. Everything and everyone stopped in shock. A large tidal wave was heading straight for the crowd; everyone screamed and ran away.  
The enormous amount of water splashed on and around Mika; dousing the flames. The water rose and transformed in a towering, intimidating ice wolf with Mika's still form in its belly. It snarled and snapped it jaws at every kitsune it could.  
Makoto instinctively began to go up to the large beast, but was stopped when a man shrouded in a black cloak. The bulky figure drew his sword; Makoto drew his. They began to fight, their blades rung loud through the screams of terror.  
"Stand and fight!" Goro shouted to some of the fleeing warriors. They stopped running when they were caught and nodded at the Elder.  
The large ice wolf went down on his front paws, mouth wide open, and smaller, normal size wolves spewed out its mouth and attacked the guards.  
Takashi, Syon, Ayame, and Makoto realized that the wolves and the cloaked demon weren't even trying to kill them.  
Suddenly the large wolf howled loudly and leapt over the walls that surrounded the village and ran deep into the forest.  
They were distracting them.  
"MIKA!" Kam cried. She tore herself away from the Taka family and sprinted past the confused, fearful crowed. Using the buildings for leverage, and with a kick of adrenaline, she jumped over the walls. The family of kitsunes followed after her.

The male shrouded in black jumped back from Makoto – the kitsune could tell he was holding back. Before Makoto could attack, numerous ice wolves jumped in front of him; bringing his attention to them. When he looked up again the man was gone.

As the large wolf ran through the forest it slowly began to shrink. The height was normal for a demon wolf, but the length was long to hold Mika. The cloaked man was soon by its side. He stole glances at the past out pup.  
When they were over a hundred miles away, the cloaked demon and ice wolf stopped. The wolf instantly melted into a puddle of water; the cloaked demon caught Mika and slowly lowered her to the ground.  
"C'mon, Mika-chan…." his deep voice was urgent. He held her with his left hand, while his right hovered above her chest. He slowly moved it upward; the liquid inside Mika's lungs followed the hand up her throat and out of her nose and mouth. She gagged when the water left her being.  
Her eyes began to flutter open.  
The cloaked demon put the water beside him on the ground, and placed his gloved hand lovingly on her cheek. His face was shadowed by his long hair and the trees' shadows.  
Mika's eyes glowed when the moon's light hit them. She gazed up at the figure holding her and smiled. "Onee-chan…." she whispered as she closed her eyes again.  
The man's heart stopped.

"Mika~! Imouto-chan~!" Kam's voice was calling out; the cloaked figure's attention went towards the sound.  
He slowly lowered Mika back onto the ground. With one last glance he jumped into the trees.

Kam slid down and scooped her little sister in her arms, gently shaking her. "Mika! Mika!"  
Syon came up from behind Kam, eyes wide. "Is she…?"  
"Don't even!" Kam barked. She continued to shake Mika. "Imouto-chan, wake up!"  
The pup groaned as she was forced awake. Her eyelids peeled back and looked up at Kam. "Nani?" her voice was weak.  
Tears of joy streamed from Kam's eyes at the sight of Mika's living form. She brought her into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that, don't ever do something like that again!" she whispered. "You're heart was in the right place, Imouto-chan, but what would I have done without you?"  
Mika let out a high-pitched whine as she buried her face in the crook of Kam's neck. "Gomen nasai, Onee-chan."  
"It's okay, you're here and alive. That's all I care about right now."  
Syon, feeling utter joy swell in his chest, knelt down and wrapped his arms around them. The sisters laughed and nuzzled him. Takashi and Ayame, having joined with their son, smiled and hugged them.  
Makoto blinked at the sight before him; not sure what was going on. Syon sensed his presence and ushered him to join the group hug. The older twin did so, happy that his friends were okay.  
Slowly the warm, comforting embrace departed. Kam helped Mika stand up, her legs were wobbly but surprisingly not burned.  
"We should go now," Kam suggested.  
Mika nodded in agreement, "Hai."  
"Now, but—?" Syon was cut off when Takashi placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"There's too much chaos going on in your village and the warriors will surely check every home and store searching for Mika-chan." Kam informed logically.  
Syon knew she was right, but he didn't want them to leave.  
Mika walked on unsteady legs as she made her way to Ayame. The pup wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you," Mika whispered, "For knowing—believing that it wasn't me."  
Next she hugged Makoto, whom she saw as an older brother now. Then she nervously hugged Takashi. The powerful male wrapped his arms around her waist. "Be careful," he whispered fatherly in her ear. She nodded.  
Lastly she hugged Syon. This embrace seemed longer than the other three. Mika whispered to him, "Thank you for saving my life." The kiss on his cheek was so fast that Syon was led to believe that it didn't happen.  
Kam gave each of the Taka family members a tight, loving hug. She thanked Takashi for letting them stay with them and protecting her sister.  
"It wasn't any trouble," he told her.

"C'mon, Imouto-chan," – Mika's tail wagged at the title – "We better start moving if we don't wanna get caught."  
The ookami nodded. "Hai!"  
Kam gently grabbed Mika's wrist, incase her sister was going to fall behind, and the duo sprinted in the dark forest.  
Makoto stepped next his younger brother when they were out of sight and hearing range. "Syon, did you really create that wave?"  
"In all honesty, Nii-san, I didn't."

As the kitsune family quickly made their way back to their home, hoping to calm down the villagers, the cloaked demon reached behind him and pulled his hood over his face; it blew off when he was running next to the ice wolf he had created to save Mika.  
A single tear ran down the left side of his face, down his jaw line, and dripped off of his chin. "She thought I was that kitsune…." His voice was forced; his throat was tight as he held back the urge to cry out in anger and despair.  
In spite of the pain his heart felt, he knew he still had to protect the young pup at any cost. Even with Kamine by her side.  
He jumped from branch to branch, keeping the duo within his senses but out of theirs. The cloaked man held on tightly to the hood, not wanting the world to see his face.

* * *

Mika hummed joyfully as she walked out of her and Kam's new den, stretching her arms high above her head. She gave her back a tiny arch and sighed at the sound of the distinct "pop" of her spine. She lifted her left leg, then her right, stretching them as well. Her black claws glistened in the morning sun as she wiggled her fingers.  
This hideout was much closer to their secret hideaway and far from any village; leaving them feeling safe and secure. The place held all their treasure that they had stolen over the many years – ranging from plush furniture to rare artifacts. But lately Youko Kurama's guild had been stealing artifacts that they had their sights on and neither one of the Sisters knew how. Mika often thought it had to do with the Caged Memories of Akiyama, but instantly banished the thought. She couldn't stand the feeling of guilt that entered her.  
Mika placed her hand on her hips and gazed at the forest around her, taking in the beauty of it. Her large ears wiggled at the distant sound of the waterfall.  
She looked back over her shoulder to the sleeping kitsune on the overly stuffed, but surprisingly comfortable bed. Kam was still healing from the wounds she received from her stay in Youko Kurama's dungeon. But she insisted that she was perfectly fine. That was a lie; Mika knew it but she never pressured her into telling the truth.

Mika sighed at her sister's stubbornness. She knew that there was no stopping Kam when she set her mind to something. Mika was just glad that they didn't have another encounter with Youko Kurama and his guild.

The female ookami walked away from the den. Mika wrote a note saying she went out to the village closets to them to shop and see if any of the shop keepers had anything, and that she'll be back before the sun set. She left it on the table, in plain sight.

Mika walked around the village with a smile on her face and a valuable diamond necklace stuffed deep in her pocket. No one there suspected she was one of the infamous Sisters, or so she thought. Humming that infuriating random, yet familiar tune, she practically skipped down the dirt path, her fingers skimming along the dirty walls of buildings.  
She let out a surprised yelp when someone pulled her into a dark alley. She fought in the person's strong hold. Her instincts were going wild! A million thoughts were going through her mind, making her more frantic. She began to whimper and growl behind the male's large, rough hand.  
"Damn… it…!" the demon swore. "Someone fucking knock her out already!"  
There was a slight pressure in the crook of Mika's neck. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**I don't know which is more evil: the way I just ended it or not ending it with the cloaked man. *stretches arms and rubs eyes* Well, it's almost three o'clock in the morning and I'd really like to go get some sleep. (So forgive that I didn't go back and double-check everything.) But, before I do, here are my closing notes:**

**The (1) WAY~ up there singles that I do NOT own that "song." It is a peice done by Yoko Kanno on the Wolf's Rain CD. Not Youko Kurama, Yoko Kanno.  
Youko: -_-' You couldn't let me take the credit?  
Me: Nope! ^^ Because you cannot play the flute.  
Youko: They don't need to know that!  
Me: They have every right to know.  
****Anyway, I highly recommend everyone to listen to that peice, and to any wolf lovers to watch that show! ^^ Also, I'm sorry for the title at the beginning. I don't know why but it doesn't want to center and be underlined. *pouts***

**And I, again, would like to say I'm sorry, FoxGirl, for any OOCness of your characters and for the whole crazy-kitsune-wolf-blood-thirsty thing. But at least I made it flow, sorta, with the random kitsune killings, right? ^^' I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it.**

**Please leave any review! ^0^ I'd greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
